Demonic Infection
by Amethyst Ichigo
Summary: Ichigo is more then a shinigami, more then a vaizard...and Ichigo soon discovers that same fact. Unfortunately he might end up in more trouble then he had been a vaizard if anyone finds out what he is... This is his secret. RATED T for cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

_**"Hello"-**_Hichigo Talking

_/Hello. / _Zangetsu talking.

_Warning: Short. _

_Summary: Ichigo discovers there's more to him then he ever imagined… Hichigo speaks and a flashback. _

**Chapter 1-The Fourth Part of Beginning**

Rain…

It fell in everyday life in heavy amounts, and saddens the hearts of many.

Ichigo Kurosaki used to one of those people...at least until he found he had a much bigger problem.

What the hell was he?

Ichigo watched as the rain poured down on his window and he let his thoughts wonder over his latest problem…Rei.

At least that's what he found out when he met this other stranger part of his soul.

_**Flashback-3 Days ago**_

_Ichigo locked his bedroom door shut and camped himself on his bed, before warily doing one of the very things he hated…he traveled into his inner world._

_It wasn't like he hated Zangetsu: he simply couldn't stand his Hollow. More times then Ichigo could count he returned from his inner world trips wanting to kill Hichigo, and only kept himself from doing so at the cost of his own death._

"_Yo." greeted Ichigo as he arrived at the sideways city._

"_Hello Old Man…Hichigo." Ichigo said unsheathing his sword and preparing himself for a routine training session with the Hollow part of his soul._

_Hichigo on the other hand smirked with a maniacal look in his eyes as he copied Ichigo and brought out a perfect copy of Zangetsu seemly out of nowhere though in opposite colors._

_**"Careful Aibo, my hand could slip, and kill you…" **__Hichigo chatted charging Ichigo and testing his reaction time._

"_And risk killing us both? Like you would, it would mean both our deaths." Ichigo shot back as he jumped away from the tangled mess of their blades._

_**"Whatever King, at least I'd be spared having near death experiences because of your weak-assed fighting." **_

_Ichigo glared, but said nothing as both could feel the time for talk was over. Actions spoke louder then words, and any talking could be done using their blades and their blades alone._

'_Ichigo…' A voice whispered from the reaches of his mind; both combatants momentary stopped the fight._

_What was that? Both wonder momentary._

_Hichigo was the first to come back to the fight and smirked at the chance to defeat Ichigo._

_**"Getsuga Tensho!" **__He roared sending a dark Getsuga at Ichigo._

"_Shit…" Ichigo muttered as the Kidou washed over him._

_Giant explosions of light assaulted Hichigo and Zangetsu's eyes, as both watched Ichigo vanish from sight as clouds of smoke covered the area Ichigo was standing._

_Hichigo smirk widen and he sent a rapid series of black Getsugas at Ichigo and possibly wounding Ichigo in the process._

_BLAM! CRACK!_

_Then silence...and smoke._

_Where was Ichigo?_

_**"Hey you alive ya stupid King?" **__Hichigo asked though the clouds of dust sheepishly._

_He really hoped Ichigo didn't die. It'd be a real pain in the ass to have the King die… Even if he often said he would kill him, Hichigo really did mean it...at least not yet._

_Ichigo made an appearance once more._

"_You think?" Ichigo said slashing his sword down on the white hollow. _

_Hichigo dodged only to come out of the destruction with only a ripped sleeve._

_Ichigo tried an attack on Hichigo back at that moment._

_Hichigo didn't even turn around to use his blade to stop Ichigo's attack._

_**"Careful Aibo you're acting like me." **__He said grinning: perhaps his King wasn't so lame…_

_Neither noticed that Zangetsu was no longer watching their fight._

_~*~_

_Zangetsu observed the two halves of Ichigo fight stoically._

_He could feel his power increasing as the fight continued and he knew they were getting stronger._

_Every battle Ichigo fought in whether it occur in the real world or in his inner world Ichigo gained experience that would also translate over to Zangetsu and Hichigo making them stronger as one._

'_Ichigo…' The foreign voice said once more entering the recesses of Ichigo's mind._

_Zangetsu blinked and searched for the cause._

_It wasn't coming from the outside…so then where was it coming from?_

_Zangetsu looked at the sideways city carefully, until an answer dawned on him. _

_What if there existed others besides himself and Hichigo?_

'_Perhaps its time I answered that…" The voice returned. Zangetsu glanced sideways from his position on the pole and came face to face with a stranger._

_~*~_

_**"Cero."**__ Hichigo whispered pointing at Ichigo._

_Ichigo paid it no mind and came up close to Hichigo to deliver a fatal blow, but the hollow sonidoed again._

_**"You suck Ichigo."**_

_Ichigo fought the urge to roll his eyes (he really didn't want to give Hichigo anther chance to kill him), plus he really didn't want to seen how _bad_ a swordsman he was._

_Though Ichigo did wonder briefly if he would be able to cast a cero or make Zangetsu appear out of nowhere like his Hollow._

"_STOP!"A voice said commanding both opponents to obey as Ichigo and Hichigo stopped in mid-air. _

_The owner of the voice appeared to be a slightly younger teenage version of Ichigo with black hair and icy blue eyes._

_**"Who the Hell are you?" **__Hichigo bluntly asked for the collective group._

"_Rei Lasca." The teenager answered, looking only Ichigo in the eyes. "Advisor to the King." _

_The three older parts of Ichigo blinked._

"_W__**H**__A__**T**__ T__**H**__E __**H**__E__**L**__L__**?**__!__**"**__ Ichigo and Hichigo yelled clearly off set by this new addition to Ichigo's inner world._

_Zangetsu looked at Ichigo before turning to the newcomer and asking the serious questions._

_/What is your true purpose for being created? /_

_Rei seemed to ponder this question briefly before answering._

"_I am to give knowledge, while mending the split soul of Kurosaki Ichigo."_

_Ichigo replaced his sword and walked over to the so-called Advisor._

"_Okay what?" He asked confused, though he apparently wasn't the only one confused as Hichigo shared the same look as the Shinagami._

_Rei sighed. "With the recent addition and surface of Hichigo Kuroji the soul of Ichigo Kurosaki has been battling itself for control, when both Shinagami and hollow should be working together. Thus creating a spilt between the two halves."_

"_Wait, together?" Ichigo interrupted. "Wasn't I supposed to beat Hichigo, and take his power?"_

"_No. That might work if you were in fact a true Vaizard but because of the combined force of us four you are something more, sou-aibou."_

_A vein popped out on Ichigo's head._

_What did everyone have to give him a nickname? His name was Kurosaki Ichigo for a reason._

"_It seems as if I must vanish for now …" Rei said starting to disappear, though the shards of him simply vanished instead of combining with one of the other three. "Sou-Aibo," He said looking at Ichigo, and then shared a glance with Zangetsu. "The power you desire will come from Hichigo and vice versa. Work together before we die from this rift." He said echoing._

_He no long was with them…_

_**FLASHBACK END**_

~*~

Ichigo watched the rain pour down his window still, his meeting with Rei was two days ago, and so far he had made little process in his training, and Hichigo himself was getting frustrated.

Maybe they should take Rei's advice…. Ichigo shook his head.

There was no way in hell he could do that, giving Hichigo control was just asking for trouble…even more so because he tried so hard to keep his hollow a secret.

_/You and Hichigo are parts of the same person when different traits being dominant in each. He isn't evil anymore then you yourself. He simply wants to be accepted as a part of you. /_ Zangetsu told him.

Ichigo pondered this. Zangetsu had some truth in his words.

_/If you wish continue to protect your family and friends you need Hichigo. I have gained your trust so now you must extend it to Hichigo. /_

Ichigo knew Zangetsu was right. Too many lives were depending on him to protect them, and he didn't have the luxury of choice so he had to compromise…as crazy as that sounded.

'Fine I will.' Ichigo thought closing his eyes.

Ichigo would get stronger, and he would defeat Aizen.

~*~

**A/N: This story is something that's been bothering me for months. I've already typed like twelve chapters of it (which I didn't mean to) and finally thought to add to fan fiction...hope no body tries to flame me because I've added yet another story to my plate...**

**Why do I keep adding stories when I have so many already...I'll never know...?**

**READ& REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

_Warning: Cursing by characters._

_Summary: Rukia, Ichigo, and Renji make a difficult choice, flashback, and more commentary by Hichigo. Karin thinking, a fight, training and a mystery being figured out. _

"**Hi." **Hichigo talking.

/Hello. / Rei and Zangetsu talking

**Chapter 2 -The Difficult Choice of Leaders**

Rukia briefly looked out her bedroom window. Oh how she hates what she was going to do…but she had no choice. They were just trying to protect Ichigo and the worlds.

Hopefully Ichigo could forgive them…

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Renji reporting sir." Both said curious and very confused as to why they were called in with the captains, and they weren't the only ones…_

_Byakuya and Ukitake were also confused._

_What was going on?_

"_Recent studies made by the twelfth squad have discovered a separate and much more deadly fact about the King's Key." Yamamoto sou-taichou said watching each and every single of the captains. He looked to Rukia and Renji briefly, hoping he was making the right choice. "Mayuri-taichou report."_

_The freaky looking captain nodded and went into a speech about his squad's discovery._

"_Two days ago while researching the current Aizen and King's Key problem, my squad came across some…interesting information regarding how to create it. The first is to find and sacrifice a 200-kilometer piece of spirit enriched land to act as the main force…and the second a sacrificial container with nearly unlimited reiatsu. The container being anything… souls, people, or even person with a huge quantity of spirit power."_

_Infinite silence met this statement, as everyone pondered this new information._

"_Who are the possible people for this container?" The chief-commander said quietly._

"_Just one person fits this description… Kurosaki Ichigo."_

_Rukia's blood froze. _

_Why Ichigo?_

_Renji didn't look any better then Rukia, they were worried beyond words._

_Then the sou-taichou spoke again breaking the silence._

"_Kuchiki Rukia, and Abarai Renji, your mission is to lure Kurosaki Ichigo to Seireitei by any means necessity and to ensure the traitor Aizen cannot take Kurosaki Ichigo. Is that clear?"_

"_Hai, sou-taichou." They repeated instantly, and even though they knew Ichigo could be better protected at Soul Society something about this situation felt wrong…very wrong._

"_You have thirty minutes to prepare for your mission. You are dismissed."_

_**FLASHBACK END**_

Rukia sighed and walked out of the Kuchiki mansion, running towards the portal to the real world.

After everything they had been though Rukia hoped Ichigo could forgive her for what she was about to do…

~*~

Ichigo sneezed.

Was someone talking about him?

"**Hurry up Aibou!"**

Ichigo glared, and snapped. "Shut up." He hissed.

"**Whatever just get the Hell in here. The faster you get in here the faster I can beat the bastard up."**

'Coming,' Ichigo thought, locking his bedroom door and sitting on his bed. Before he entered his inner world once more.

In the two days since meeting Rei, Ichigo and Hichigo had made decent head way in being partners (which meant they stopped trying to kill each other and concentrated on getting stronger instead of each other).

**Finally now we can get started Aibo.**

Hichigo smirked didn't even wait for Ichigo to draw his sword, not that Ichigo need the warning he too charged.

Their blades are crashed sending huge amounts of spirit energy everywhere in Ichigo's inner world and shattering an even larger number of windows.

**You suck Ichigo! **The hollow yelled.

Ichigo paid the insult no mind and instead kick the fight up a notch.

"Bankai."

His Hollow copied, and two black katanas took the place of the giant, guard-less swords that were their Shikai.

Both wasted no time and used shunpoed to attack each other in a fury of attacks while dodging the occasional Getsuga Tensho.

"**Pathetic, King," **the Hollow commented roughly.

Hichigo seemed to like insulting Ichigo continuous, as he often pointed out mistakes and breaks in Ichigo's guard, though he didn't mind so much as long as his Hollow backed up his insults with useful information.

"**Your guard's still too open, and spread of attacks was weak. Even out your strength or you're going to get us killed."**

Ichigo tonelessly nodded and did as the hollow instructed. Though he may not like his hollow he would put up with his bullshit if it made him stronger in the long run.

"You're one to talk, I've beaten you before and I'll do it again."

"**So what? My powers were being limited, but not anymore. I'll kick your ass and take over."**

"Sure you will."

"**I'll hand your ass to you on a plate starting with your lame excuse for reiatsu control!"**

Hichigo slashed his black katana downward sending a pure slash of energy at Ichigo who barely dodged in time.

It wasn't a Getsuga Tensho; the attack was some else entirely. It was on par with shunpoed while being an unknown Kidou.

_/ Slow Hichigo-san. /_

The three cast their eyes on the new voice who was in fact the mysterious Rei from before.

_/ Why are you here? / _Zangetsu asked for Ichigo and Hichigo's sake as they were too busy fighting to question Rei.

_/ I must advice the King as much as I can before the Battle of Winter. Ichigo-sama to release a wave of reiatsu like Hichigo-san you need to concrete your reiatsu into the blade of Zangetsu and slash at the air. /_ Rei explained getting a nodded from Ichigo and a glare from Hichigo.

Apparently Hichigo didn't like Rei's way of giving away his secrets, while Ichigo on the other hand accepted the offered knowledge.

"Thanks." Ichigo muttered.

_/ There is no need to thank me Ichigo-sama. /_ Rei said smiling a little.

"'Ichigo,' just call, me Ichigo."

_/ No Ichigo-sama. /_

Ichigo glared at Rei momentary, but tried out the reiatsu slash.

He closed his eyes and visualized himself doing the attack and when he was sure he had it memorized he released it.

A long thin blue reiatsu wave nearly killed Hichigo as it slammed into the building behind him turning it into rumble.

Zangetsu watched surprised.

So Ichigo's errors were a lack of information?

It made sense now that he though about it.

Ichigo was always being thrown into trouble without information and forced to succeed, it was a wonder he wasn't dead.

Rei could be the help they needed to get stronger.

_/ Hichigo. /_ Zangetsu called.

"**What Zangetsu?"**

_/ Stop this fight. /_

"**What the hell, I was just beating Aibo's ass-."**

_/ Now. /_

Hichigo grumbled but obeyed banishing his black katana and sitting on the floor.

Hichigo may be the more dominant of them, but Zangetsu could take away Hichigo's ability to fight.

Ichigo watched the slight argument between his sword and hollow but said nothing, confused about the whole affair.

It was strange watching them fight when it was usually Ichigo and Hichigo doing all the real fighting.

Hichigo seemed to be sulking about his missed chance to be King and instead opted to glare at the soul slayer.

_/ Ichigo-sama, /_ Rei said being Ichigo back to the present. _/ When you release Getsuga Tensho you tend to leave your reiatsu control to Zangetsu control…while that's good you trust your zanpaktou you most also relay on your own power… /_ He continued on explaining the many faults Ichigo had with his fighting.

Zangetsu watched the pair break down all of Ichigo's faults and let a small shadow of a smile grace his lips.

It was time Ichigo learned to stand on his own.

~*~

Karin Kurosaki glared at the soccer ball sitting innocently in front of her.

Why didn't Ichi-nii just tell her already?

It was so freaking frustrating…and then that jerk had the nerve to deny it.

She growled, and then calms herself.

It was no use getting mad; it wasn't like he was going to tell her soon if she started cursing him.

Sigh… what happened to the carefree Ichi-nii?

Why was she wondering?

She didn't even need to wonder she knew…mom died.

Before their mom died Ichigo always smiled and was carefree, helping their mom look after them and doing numerous chores while both parents worked. Heck, he even made sure she and Yuzu were in bed on time the few times something happened.

He was so gentle and caring; he understood everything and seemed to always know when something bothered his family. Like the time he beat up those kids making fun of Yuzu…

She smiled remembering those bullies running away after Ichigo toasted them, then a few days later it happened.

She died on a walk with Ichigo.

She could clearly see her frail brother dragging the empty shell of his mother trying to get help…but no help came. She passed on after she told him she loved him and her family.

He had held on to her hand, her blood staining his clothes and scaring his heart. He blamed himself for everything, and it was obvious every time he had looked at Yuzu and her.

He would blame himself for it for the rest of his life. He hasn't smiled since that day six years ago…

A tear fell down Karin face, but she quickly wiped it away, she couldn't cry, no wouldn't until Ichigo had become his old smiling self.

No matter what happened she would support her brother, the pillar of strength for their family and the weakest of them.

She steeled her resolve and picked up her soccer ball; she fixed she hat then headed home.

It was nearly time for dinner.

~*~

Rukia took a deep breath and jumped into the portal leading into the real world. By the time she arrived it would be around midnight.

She could have asked for a better time, to kidnap Ichigo. The night provided perfect cover for her and Renji to get everything done before morning, and back to Soul Society.

She gripped Shirayuki and ran trying to stop herself thinking about the road ahead.

~*~

Ichigo fell to the floor (which was actually the side of a building) and let a satisfied smirk appear on his face.

He had learned a great deal of thing from Rei and was now improving and growing at an even faster rate then before. Though this was no small feat, he didn't let it go to his head.

He was still a long way from perfect, but he was on the journey to kick Aizen's butt when he started to move.

_/ Ichigo-sama, for our last lesson let's improve reiatsu control._ / Rei said smiling at his King.

Ichigo groaned, somehow he knew it was going to comeback to that.

"Fine, let's get started…"

Ichigo banished Zangetsu and listened intently on Rei.

_/ The first lesson any Shinagami learns about reiatsu control is to visualize he task at hand, though there is a huge amount of theory involved with this, you and both know you don't needed it. /_

Ichigo nodded.

Though the theory did give him some insider information it wasn't really necessary at this point since he had his Shikai and Bankai.

_/ For our first task we're going to cloak our spirit energy, do your remember when you were search for the parakeet that contained a human soul? /_

"Yes." That memory was very clear in his mind because of the constant running, and Karin crying.

_/ To find the parakeet you used the spirit ribbons to track it; cloaking your reiatsu involves the same principal, though instead of locating someone else you're locating your own reiatsu. Do you understand? /_

"Yes…" Ichigo said starting on the task.

He blocked out everything around him and searched for his own spirit energy.

"**Hey advisers what the hell are ya?" **Hichigo asked finally asking when he was sure Ichigo wasn't listening. "**Ichigo may suck at sensing reiatsu but you can't fool me."**

Rei smiled before answering. / _I wasn't trying to fool you Hichigo-san, /_ he said in a careful voice, but then his whole demeanor changed. _/ I was only trying to keep Ichigo-sama from receiving any unnecessary pain, my presence was meant to help him, yet I know differently. /_

Hichigo rolled his eyes.

"**Like I give a flying fuck what happens to the King, as long as he doesn't die I could care less."**

_/ Hichigo-san your acting is horrible; I and Zangetsu can both tell you care for Ichigo-sama. /_ Rei said and Zangetsu nodded.

It was obvious to everyone, though how Ichigo didn't notice made Zangetsu wonder.

He couldn't be that dense could he?

"**The hell I do. Quit spouting shit!"**

_/ Whatever Hichigo-san, but if you really want Ichigo to accept you as a part of himself, you're going to need to stop trying to kill him. He distrust you enough as it is, so stop it already. /_

Hichigo glared.** "You should talk, you still haven't answered me. What the hell are you?"**

_/ A demon. /_

Ichigo finally found what he was searching for.

"Rei, I've found it." He whispered still concreting to be able to see his spirit ribbons.

Hichigo and Zangetsu looked over at Ichigo and nearly gasped.

"**What the hell happened to his eyes-?"**

_/Later, /_ Rei hissed and spoke to Ichigo. _/Great now grab as many of the reiatsu ribbons as you can-._

_/ Later, someone is coming. /_ Zangetsu said suddenly.

Those three words send Ichigo into frenzy, and he hastily said goodbye before disappearing.

~*~

"Ichi-nii dinner's ready." Yuzu said opening Ichigo's bedroom door just as he got back to the real world.

"I'll be right down." Ichigo said waving her off, before sighing, and following her.

Where was Rukia?

~*~

Dinner that night was the usual mess that any meal at the Kurosaki household was accustom, which consist of Isshin trying to get Ichigo's guard down so he could beat him up and Karin and Yuzu skillfully ignoring them.

Yuzu washed dishes and put them away while Ichigo and Karin spent sometime watching TV, and of course Isshin what no where in sight, but who cared…

**(Ichigo's POV) **

It was only ten minutes into the baseball game me and Karin were watching but I could already feel my mind wondering about Rei's presence in my inner world.

Does that mean I'm not a Vaizard? If I'm not then what the hell am I?

I'm not a full Shinagami, or Hollow and I'm still alive so what does that make me?

Great more questions I didn't need.

"Look Ichi-nii! He made it!" Karin said making me look at her, and the TV.

I nodded and pretended to look excited at the miracle home run one of the batters managed.

And then there was Karin…I knew she wanted answers and I had them, but should I tell her?

There was a good chance she could hurt as it was; I shouldn't chance it…yet.

I'll tell her after this Aizen mess, I thought.

Right now there was too much going on to answer her questions but after the war I tell her what she wants to know…

**(Ichigo's POV End)**

With that the baseball game soon ended and the Kurosaki family all retreated to their rooms (after a customary attack from Isshin) and Ichigo lay on his bed instead of sleep.

'Rei is another secret…isn't he?' Ichigo thought sitting at his desk and pondering the problem that revolved around Rei Lasca.

~*~

Rukia lightly landed on her feet in front of Urahara Shoten, it was it was time; she nodded at Renji and they shunpoed to their mission destination.

Neither noticed that as they appeared and even as they left two people eye's followed them.

~*~

Back in the lair of the Vaizard a phone rang in the darkness.

"Moshi, moshi, Shinji here." A voice said. "Okay…got it." The phone snapped shut. "Hiyori, duty calls."

The second blond glared at Shinji but nodded anyway, before they both vanished into the night.

~*~

Ichigo left his window open as an invitation for Rukia when she came back and got under the covers going to sleep.

~*~

**DarkRemembrence**- I try to keep up with all my stories, but I do try to update the three most popular ones. But the real problem is I have so much going on...and I type so slowly. So sorry! Thanks for your review! And yes I will make The Forgotten longer just for my longest review yet! I'm hoping to get it out tomorrow or the next day! Hope you like this chapter!

**Mysticerzengel-**Hope you like this chapter too! Thanks for your review!

**A/N:****Here's the next chapter because of the fast reviews I got on this story! This won't happen all the time thought...**

**READ & REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Demonic Infection: Single**

**By: Amethyst Ichigo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

_Summary: Rukia and Renji hurt their friendship with Ichigo, and Ichigo learns how important taking care of yourself is, and the value of asking for help. Isshin thinks and the Vaizards move._

_Warning: N/A_

**/Hi/ **Hichigo talking

/Hello/ Rei and Zangetsu

**Chapter 3 -The Kidnapping of Kurosaki Ichigo**

Rukia and Renji stopped a few feet from Ichigo's window, and tried to figure out how they were going to get Ichigo to come to Soul Society in the middle of the night on a Saturday.

"We could use a binding Kidou on him and kidnap him." Renji suggested.

Rukia shook her head at this.

"No, I'd rather he didn't know it was us." Rukia said keeping the part about Ichigo breaking a Kido to herself.

She really didn't want Ichigo to gain any more bad attention (mainly from Mayuri and Aizen).

Renji gulped thinking about the anger Ichigo would unleash when he found out he was a prisoner in Soul Society, and that's not even mentioning the destruction he would impact on them if he found out Renji and Rukia were the ones who kidnapped him.

"I can agree with that." He said quickly to Rukia.

"How about sleeping pills?" Rukia said thinking. "Then we could kidnap him and use the hell butterfly."

Renji nodded.

Though both were mentally praying Ichigo wouldn't find out who kidnapped him.

They wished themselves good luck, and headed towards Ichigo's window.

~*~

Ichigo had finally gone to sleep when his Shinagami badge went off.

Ichigo groaned and got up.

'Another hollow and another night of no sleep,' he thought trying to remember when he last slept, but couldn't remember.

'Oh, well…'

He pressed the badge to his chest and slipped out of his human body, before jumping out his bedroom window and heading in the direction of the hollow.

"Careful Ichigo…something's wrong." Zangetsu whispered in Ichigo's mind.

Ichigo nodded and kept it in mind.

Something was definitely wrong, and he could feel it.

What was going on?

~*~

Isshin Kurosaki father of three felt his son leave the confines of the house. Normally when a teenage boy sneaked out it was to do something his parents didn't approve of…but that wasn't the case for Ichigo.

Since the very moment his family was attacked by that hollow six months ago, everything had changed. He never would have dreamed his own son would become a Shinagami, the very thing he himself abandoned.

His face was serious.

What's more Kisuke (Urahara) had been informing him of all the recent going on with his son. Like the whole Soul Society episode, and the Bountou Incident. (Isshin had nearly killed Kisuke when he found out about the experiments he did on Ichigo, thankfully Yourichi was held him back. Though Isshin was sure Yourichi wasn't very happy with Kisuke after she found out about Ichigo.)

The trouble his son was getting into scared him, what if Ichigo never came back?

What if his son figured out that his father was a Soul Reaper and started asking the tough questions? Would he blame his dad? Or himself?

Though he knew Ichigo would find out sometime about him being a shinigami, hoped that he wouldn't lose his son with it came out…

Ichigo would probably want to know everything, starting from his father's life, Masaki's death, and why he didn't tell him. He didn't think he could take it if his own son hated him.

And then to top it all off, he still hadn't told Ichigo about _that._

Isshin sighed.

He deeply cared about his children, and wished for them nothing but happiness, but instead all they got was pain, especially Ichigo.

First seeing spirits, and being bullied, and then Masaki's death, it was hurting him. He knew Masaki would have cried to see how cold Ichigo had become, and Isshin blamed himself for it. If only he had his powers at that time, then it wouldn't have happened, then binding Ichigo's powers after the attack. He didn't think Ichigo would forgive him if he ever found out all that he did.

So in a vain attempt to keep Ichigo unaware of his father's origin's he asked each and every one of his friends to keep it a secret. Hell, he even went so far as to blind his own powers…a decision which cost him Masaki.

But he knew it wouldn't hold out for long…it was impossible to keep it a secret forever.

And then recently Isshin wanted to say something to Ichigo about his sleepless nights but couldn't bring himself to do anything, but pretend he didn't know anything. It frustrated him, and then the bags under Ichigo's eyes when he came down for dinner this morning…it broke Isshin's heart.

"I hope I'm doing the right thing…" Isshin muttered looking at a small picture of Masaki on his bedside table.

~*~

Shinji and Hiyori went to the designated alley and waited for something to happen.

The alleyway the two were standing in was almost completely cloaked in darkness and only one dim lamp provided any light and even that was minimal.

"It so boring, dickhead." Hiyori yawned. She was still pretty cranky and being shaken awake to met some person in an alley in the middle of the night wasn't helping.

"It won't be for long…" An unfamiliar voice said stepping out of a nearby shadow.

Shinji and Hiyori were instantly on guard and unsheathe their swords at a lighting fast speed.

The newcomer was in fact a preteen girl with straight brown hair and had an emotionless tone to her.

"Alveus." The newcomer said quietly.

"Letum." Shinji said nodding and resheathed his sword, Hiyori followed suit.

"What's so important that we're called in the middle of the night?" Hiyori asked bluntly.

"How is the recruitment of Kurosaki Ichigo?" The girl asked ignoring Hiyori, as did Shinji.

Hiyori glared at both, and quietly plotted revenge against them.

"Ichigo is proving to be a hard case, but the results of his alliance far outnumbered the loses." Shinji said.

"How so? It is true Queen-sama has placed an interest in him, but gives you this assumption? "

"His hollow defeat my team without even using any of Ichigo's power's and was able to regenerate parts of his body cut by Zanpaktou, and further more even after the first fight for control Ichigo's hollow continue to disobey Ichigo." Shinji explained.

'It was very surprising, 'Hiyori thought now that she thought about it.

After the first fight for dominance the vaizard's hollow is suppose to obey the master(shinigami), but in Ichigo's case the hollow didn't comply. Even more freighting was the fact that the hollow in question beat Hiyori a fuku-taichou in the special vaizard unit.

"Interesting, very interesting, I now understand Queen-sama's and your interest in Kurosaki Ichigo. I will report this information to our leaders, be prepared to hear back from me in six days…though I doubt you will be reassigned." The newcomer said stepping back into the shadow's from where she came from.

Shinji watched her go, before picking up Hiyori like a rag doll and heading home.

~*~

Ichigo felted a yawn creep onto his face as he journeyed to the Hollow.

"Should be around here…" Ichigo said looking around for the hollow.

**On your left King…**Hichigo said.

Ichigo complied, and looked to his left; sure enough there was a hollow.

"Thanks…" Ichigo whispered unconsciously as he landed in front of the hollow.

The hollow looked surprising like a human, besides having a mask and pale white skin.

**Tch…whatever.**

Ichigo unsheathed his soul slayer and charged; the hollow dodged and used its arms to send a fury of attacks at Ichigo back.

Ichigo dodged the on slot of attacks and directed several long slashes at the human-sized hollow, but it had no affect; they were just too evenly matched.

**~*~**

**Time for some Bankai.** Hichigo said getting excited as lust for battle overcame him, and the fact that he could influence Ichigo's actions when he used Bankai only made it better for Hichigo.

"No." Zangetsu said observing Ichigo's battle.

**Why the hell not? **Hichigo asked getting angry that the old man was interrupting his fun once again.

"Zangetsu-san is right, Hichigo-kun." Rei said appearing in the inner world once more.

**What you talking about? **Hichigo hissed glaring at Zangetsu and Rei. Somehow when those two teamed up they seemed to enjoy making Hichigo feel stupid.

"Tell me Hichigo-kun when was the last time Ichigo-sama had a full night of sleep? Or even got a decent meal?" Rei asked.

Hichigo gave him a look.

**What do those questions have to do with Bankai? **Hichigo asked Ichigo had gone an entire week without food or sleep when they were in Soul Society.

"Because Hichigo-kun, Ichigo is human, and not eating properly and not sleeping causes him to be tired and affects his soul reaper powers, and before you say it. The reason Ichigo didn't collapse in Soul Society was because it's made of spirit particles. They enable him to go farther than his human body." Rei explained.

**Dammit King! **Hichigo cursed glaring at the buildings. **You better not die.**

~*~

Ichigo huffed out of breath.

What the hell was going on? He could tell he was way stronger then the hollow before him…so then why was he having such a hard time defeating him? That's not even adding in his inability to use Bankai.

By this point Ichigo was covered in scratches but nothing too life threatening.

The hollow charged Ichigo this time, and Ichigo seized this chance and slammed his zanpaktou into the irritating hollow's head.

Luckily for Ichigo, the fight ended there.

Ichigo sighed and sheathed his sword.

He was extremely tired, and only wanted to get to bed.

He was so weary that he didn't notice two _very_ familiar people sneak up on him, and land a striking blow to his head.

Ichigo fell into darkness.

~*~

**A/N: HA!! OKAY, I really like how many reviews I got so I decided (and Hichigo threaten me) to update again...and what the heck...I done checking it...so enjoy!**

**READ & REVIEW! **

**Oh, and did I forget to mention that I included chapter four...too?**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!_

_Warning: It's short._

_Summary: Ichigo isn't in Kansas and learns some information, Aizen plots, Isshin get mad, training for Ichigo, and the Vaizards worry. Plus a flashback!_

"**Hi." **Hichigo talking

_/Hello. /_ Rei and Zangetsu talking

**Chapter 4-The Plotters Take the Stage**

Aizen watched with interest as his spies from the human world reported their finding on locating the substitute Shinigami.

"Aizen-sama, we are unable to find Kurosaki Ichigo." The two black figures said very nearly kissing Aizen's feet.

"I see…" Aizen said looking off behind them. "You are dismissed."

The two figures left surprised at not being punished, and another person arrived in their place.

"Everything going to plan?" Gin Ichimaru asked smiling that creepy smile of his.

"Perfectly, and because they acted sooner than they should have, the damage dealt will be that much greater." Aizen said reflecting the same insane smile that Ichimaru had.

"How fun. See ya' later Aizen-sama." Gin said wondering out the room.

"How fun indeed." Aizen mutter thinking.

Soon he would rule over all three worlds…

~*~

Isshin couldn't take it anymore. Ichigo hadn't come back from destroying that Hollow and then the sudden absence of his reiatsu had Isshin really worried for his only son.

He was going to get to the bottom of this, regardless of who stood in his way.

Even if it meant destroying Soul Society he would get Ichigo back, both for himself and for Masaki.

~*~

Ichigo groaned and tried to open his eyes, but found them too heavy to open. He mentally sighed and instead he opted to listen to the conversation happening around him.

"Kurosaki-kun got multiple injuries, and a concussion, never mind the exhaustion and poison he has in his system, right?" A sugary sweet voice said sounding very familiar but Ichigo couldn't place it.

He heard two people gulp.

"But sou-taichou said any means-." Renji's said, his voice trying to defend his actions.

"I will be having some words with Yamamoto-sou-taichou." The first said interrupting Renji. "Right now Kurosaki-kun is out of critical condition, but he needs to rest. And if he does wake up I expect him to do that…right Kuchiki-chan and Abarai-kun?" The voice continued.

The two gulp but answered.

"Hai, Unohana-taichou." Rukia and Renji said unknowingly answering Ichigo's silent question, as to why that voice sounded so familiar.

'So it's Unohana…but that means I'm in Soul Society, but why? Why are there orders from the old man Yamamoto about me? They know something.' Ichigo thought falling back into sleep.

~*~

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Isshin yelled panic lined his voice, as his worst fears played out in his head.

"I don't know Isshin, I'm as much in the dark as you are," Urahara said waving his fan.

A figure stepped out of the darkness.

"Correction was I've just come back from Soul Society." Yourichi said walking to her two friends in her human form. "But, what really made the trip memorable was Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai bring in a bloody Ichigo."

Isshin paled.

"What the hell is going on?!"

~*~

Rukia and Renji shifted slightly in their seat and kept shooting worried looks at the ginger-hair teen laying on the bad in front of them.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Rukia and Renji followed closely behind Ichigo as he went after the unmistakable reiatsu of a Menos Grande hollow._

_It surprising didn't take long for Ichigo to find the said hollow, and both continuously checked their reiatsu to make sure they were cloaked._

_They had a golden chance to complete their mission, and they would have to take it. Regardless of the fact they would effectively make Ichigo pissed off at them. But hey miracles only happen once right?_

_They both silently watched from the tops of two nearby buildings as Ichigo tried in vain to defeat the Menos Grande hollow, but for some reason having a hard time doing._

_Both spectators Shinigami wondered why exactly Ichigo was having such trouble destroying a hollow that should have only taken minutes._

_It never crossed their minds that they were in fact the indirect cause of Ichigo's trouble._

_With the thoughts, the recent Aizen rebelling would turn into a war, both close friends of Ichigo had quickly turned from combat Shinigami into the messengers that Soul Society employed to deliver information to everyone station in the living world. By doing this, and Hitsugaya's team being in training nearly every day, it combined to put extreme pressure on the orange-hair teenager to both live his life in the real world, and be a Soul Reaper by night, and thus leading to Ichigo's current predicament. _

'_What the hell is Strawberry thinking? That hollow should have been easy!' Renji thought, missing the obvious._

'_Something's up with Ichigo's fighting…it weak, too weak.' Rukia thought focusing on the reason behind Ichigo's dramatic decrease of power, instead of being Renji and getting pissed off._

_They watched Ichigo charge the hollow and miss, while the hollow aimed at the perfect target of Ichigo's back with a fury of swipes from its razor sharp arms. Ichigo dodged and did a downwards slash at his opponent's mask to end the fight, but the hollow was too quick and got a cut across Ichigo's arm sending a small stream of blood on the ground below their feet._

_Ichigo flinched slightly but showed no other signs that this slash on his arm hurt him, and instead took stance even though his already small strength was cut in half._

_The hollow smiled evilly and charged at the orange haired Shinigami. Ichigo knew he didn't have enough spirit energy to evade the incoming attack, so copied the hollow and striked at the last possible moment, cutting the hollow's mask in half and ending the tiring fight._

_Ichigo huffed out of breath and used his zanpaktou to steady himself, as a small steam of blood flowed down his arm onto the dirty cement below. _

"_Rukia I'm going in…" Renji said shunpoing behind Ichigo._

"_Wait Renji…get back here." Rukia hissed, but she was too late._

_Renji reappeared behind Ichigo and used the back of the blade to knock Ichigo unconscious. Sadly, no one knew that attack wouldn't have been necessary if they had waited just a few short seconds for Ichigo to fall down of his own accord…_

_**FLASHBACK END**_

Rukia continued to look at the battered form of her savior, Ichigo.

Why did he have to be such an idiot?

Why couldn't he have told someone that he was having such a hard time balancing his life in the living world, and being a Shinigami?

'Because he didn't want anyone to think he was weak, and knew the war effort was more important.' Another voice in Rukia's head said. She recognized it as her knowledgeable side that understood boys and actions they took.

Still…it made her feel beyond guilty that one of her friends was suffering in the dark when she could have done something to prevent this.

Rukia sighed.

Ichigo saves her and she can't even repay him one little bit, and even this time she would have been able to prevent this from happening but failed. Rukia couldn't help but feel she was utterly useless.

Just what kind of nakama was she?

Like Ichigo's fight with Grimmjow and the whole Bountou episode, she just ended up being a burden on Ichigo rather than an asset.

Rukia's eyes darken.

She wondered if Orihime felt like this…

She probably did, and she tried her best especially when Rukia told her it wasn't her place to decide if she was usefully or not…

Brave words, but Rukia knew they only counted for so much, and right now she had no doubt that she was utterly useless.

"Rukia. " A voice whispered harshly into her ear.

Rukia jumped.

"What Renji?" She asked slightly annoyed.

"Stop."

"Stop what?" She asked very confused. She wished he'd just speak in complete sentences; it was difficult to understand him when he spoke in one word liners.

"Stop thinking like that you not useless," He said. Rukia looked ready to argue but a look from Renji silenced her.

"I've know you long enough to tell when you're blaming yourself for something." He offered as an explanation.

Rukia raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sick?"

Renji looked insulted.

"I'm not sick, Ichigo's the one on the bed remember?" He said pointing to the orange head.

"Sure…and Renji?"

"Yeah?" He asked slightly annoyed.

"Thanks."

~*~

"From what I can gather," Urahara said waving his fan in that annoying way that told everyone he knows more than they did. Isshin, was surprisingly unaffected by the all too common urge to kill the man. "One of two things has happened, one Soul Society has found out Ichigo is a Vaizard, or two they have finally discovered the second option for creating the king's key."

"Second option?" Isshin and Yourichi asked trying to figure out what the heck Urahara was talking about.

"Yes, there are coincidentally two ways to create the King's key. You can sacrifice a 200-mile radius piece of reiatsu charged land…or you can sacrifice a being with a huge amount of reiatsu."

"Ichigo?" Isshin asked fearing the already obvious answer.

"Correct. As we all know Ichigo process a very limitless supply of reiatsu which I assume Aizen will try to use to create the king's key." Urahara explained airily.

Isshin paled several shades over, and asked another hard question.

"How would Aizen sacrifice Ichigo?"

"He would likely drain Ichigo of most, if not all his reiatsu slowly…and then finally kill him to complete the key."

The blood drained from Isshin's face, and silence reigned.

~*~

Ichigo listened intently to Rei as he continued to lecture about all the weakness he had seen during Ichigo's fight with Zangetsu.

_/ More control on Getsuga Tensho. /_ Rei said looking at Zangetsu who nodded. _/ Anyway today we're going to start on the sealing of Zangetsu. /_

Ichigo nodded and took his soul slayer from his back and waited for Rei's instruction.

_/ Now the whole goal to sealing a Zanpaktou is control. Put Zangetsu on your lap and concrete. /_

Ichigo obey and tried his hand at sealing.

He placed his hand on Zangetsu's blade and tried to control his reiatsu.

A mixture of blue and red spirit energy swirled around Ichigo as he tried to do the sealing of Zangetsu.

/ _Ichigo,_ /Zangetsu said. _/ Push your reiatsu into my blade and complete the transformation…/_ He guided stoically.

Ichigo didn't answer and closed his eyes forcing with every inch of his being for the sword to seal.

"I will seal…" He whispered to himself, unaware that Zangetsu heard him.

The huge blade resting in his lap warped and rearranged itself turning pure white with a reverse blade…it became a sakabato.

_/ Open your eyes Ichigo-sama! / _Rei said excitedly.

Ichigo did so.

"Wow…" He said looking his blade over.

_/Yes, wow you did it! /_ Rei smiled happily and clapped Ichigo on the back.

"Thanks…"

_/ Now we can finally start on your real training! /_ Rei said messing the look Ichigo gave him.

"**Yes, now the real training can begin, right Aibou?" **Hichigo said appearing behind Ichigo and smirking evilly.

Why did he have a feeling he wasn't going to like this training?

_/ Okay Ichigo-sama, go train. /_ Rei said helping Ichigo up.

He shooed Ichigo letting Hichigo drag the ginger haired teen away.

_/ Good luck…you'll need it… /_ He said as an afterthought.

Ichigo would need it. His hollow was anything but gentle.

~*~

Shinji watched his teammates and family members fight each other over food portions, but said nothing.

Something felt off, and it was driving him crazy.

"Yo dickhead!" Hiyori said trying to get Shinji's attention although she failed horrible and had to resort to her sandal smacks. "I SAID DICKHEAD!" She yelled into Shinji's ear.

"What Hiyori?" Shinji said calmly looking at her, while smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"What the hell's wrong with you? I'm been shouting my ass off and you're just staring off into space."

"I'm not sure-."

"I've return." The voice from yesterday said meekly, appearing before Hiyori and Shinji. "Her highness commands that you continue your mission with or without Kurosaki Ichigo consent. You are to return with him at the earliest time possible." The teenage girl said vanishing again.

"What was that?" Love asked looking at the spot the girl had occupied.

"Hell, if I know." Hiyori said glaring at Shinji waiting for him to spill all his life secrets.

"Completing our mission comes first." Shinji declared walking in direction of the door. "Find Ichigo so we can head home." He ordered and the members of his makeshift family nodded and shunpoed out of the warehouse all searching for the substitute Shinigami.

~*~

**A/N: I hope lots of people enjoyed this chapter...it's the longest one so far...now to finish typing Strange Candy... before my loyal readers start coming after me with a pitch fork and other dangerous weapons...**

**READ & REVIEW! AND I MIGHT UPDATE AGAIN...REMEMBER I HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTERS ALREADY TYPED...ALL I NEED IS TO QUICKLY BETA THEM...**

**JA NE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

_Warning: It's short, and the usual cursing._

_Summary: Ichigo in a hospital and Rukia and Renji being bad liars. Soul Society being idiots, Yuzu hears a conversation, more training, and Aizen plots some more._

"**Yo." **Hichigo's talking

_/Hello./_Rei and Zangetsu's speech

**Chapter 5- Much More Then a Scowl**

Ichigo could tell he was drugged when he tasted the sour favor of medicine in his mouth, and the dull ache of pain was far away when he came to. He slowly opened his heavy eyes and had to quickly close them for the bright light of the room hurt them, but still he knew where he was.

He was in the fourth division in Soul Society, after having been kidnapped by two of his closest friends because old man Yamamoto ordered them to…well that and he had been in critical condition a while ago but he didn't care about that right now.

The more pressing matter of why he was kidnapped was more important than his near death experience (he had enough of those by now that they stopped being surprising).

What was Soul Society playing at?

"**You've got me Aibou."**

_**/**__Hichigo-kun hush! /_ Rei whispered to the hollow in Ichigo's mind.

"**Make me."**

_/…/_

"**Pansy-." **Hichigo was suddenly cut off.

_/That's better, sorry about that Ichigo-sama. /_ Rei said going silent.

Ichigo momentarily wondered how Rei had got his hollow to shut up, but pushed the matter to the back of his mind as he felt the reiatsu of a captain approach his room.

"Kurosaki-kun, how do you feel?" Unohana asked checking his injuries, and other vital signs.

"Better…but why am I here?" Ichigo asked playing dumb. He didn't want them to know what he knew or suspected.

"And why am I injured?"

"Circumstances, I believe, but Kuchiki-chan and Abarai-fukutaichou should be able to answer your questions. For now try not to open your eyes, the medicines I've given you to dull the pain make your eyes sensitive to light. Besides that you need to rest."

Ichigo nodded, and felt her reiatsu leave before two familiar reiatsu burst into the room.

It was Rukia and Renji.

Though how he could tell was beyond him as he knew he sucked at reiatsu sensing.

"Ichigo…how do you feel?" Rukia asked nervously.

She probably thought he was going to curse them from hell and high heaven, which he probably would have done a couple days ago had he not know about old man Yamamoto orders. It wasn't their fault they got stuck into kidnapping him…crap.

"I've been better." He replied wondering how he could of changed from the person he used to be.

Maybe it had something to do with Rei?

"Why am I here?" Ichigo asked them looking at his bed sheets.

Renji gulped.

Ichigo could just feel them looking at each other trying to figure out what to tell him, and how much if any.

"Circumstances." Renji said lying.

"What circumstances?"

"You need training for the upcoming battle against Aizen." Rukia said sounding believable, had Ichigo not known some of the truth he would have believed her…

"I see." Ichigo said matching lie for lie, except Ichigo had the upper hand, while they knew nothing. "When did I get injured?"

"In that battle with that Hollow, you were more tired then you thought." Rukia said in a hurry.

Ichigo looked at Rukia who didn't meet his eyes.

"Alright." He went silent.

Rukia and Renji became anxious and couldn't sit still under Ichigo's calm gaze.

"Excuse me, I here to deliver medicine." A memorable seventh seat healer said.

"Hanataro?" Ichigo asked.

It had been a while since they seen him.

"Ichigo-san what are you doing here?" He asked barely noticing who was in the room.

"I'm recovering from a fight from a hollow. How about you?"

"The usual duties of maintenance, and healing." He ruffled his hair. "Any way's captain Unohana said you're supposed to take this." He handed Ichigo some pills.

"Okay." Ichigo took them, and started to feel sleepy.

"We'll leave now the strawberry needs he's sleep." Renji said seeing this as a chance to escape from the tense conversation. "Shut up pineapple." Ichigo replied trying to hold back a yawn.

"See you later Ichigo."

"Later, Rukia."

"I'll go too Ichigo-san, you need your rest." Hanataro bowed and left leaving Ichigo by himself: he didn't mind being left alone.

He still had training to do, and he knew he wasn't going to get any real training here.

~*~

Ichigo looked over the very memorable scene of his inner world and looked for his other halves.

_/Ichigo-sama! /_

Ichigo turned to meet the very people he was searching for.

"Hello." He said.

_/Hi. /_

"What training we doing today?" Ichigo asked turning to Rei but kept Hichigo in his line of sight. He didn't want to be caught off guard by his more dangerous half.

_/Fighting with sealed Zangetsu. /_Rei answered thinking.

"Right, get ready Hichigo." Ichigo said turning to face Hichigo.

Ichigo brought out Zangetsu from his back and correctly sealed.

_/Who said anything about fighting Hichigo? /_ Rei asked smiling creepily.

Zangetsu the sword spirit brought his sword down on Ichigo.

"What?!" Ichigo yelled barely meeting the attack Zangetsu lunched at him.

_/Get ready Ichigo. /_ Zangetsu greeted.

Ichigo gave him a sideways look communicating how he felt about Zangetsu's greeting, but nodded none the less.

Zangetsu slashed at Ichigo's right and let loose a stream of multidirectional attacks.

Ichigo parried and counterattacked.

Zangetsu merely stepped to the side, and used the cloth of Zangetsu to send a flying attack at Ichigo.

Ichigo parried and jumped into the air angling a flying attack at his opponent.

His blade met the cold hard steel of Zangetsu's and was sent in the opposite direction.

Zangetsu stormed after Ichigo cutting him on the upper arm.

Ichigo glared and gathered himself before charging at Zangetsu with a fury of strikes.

_/Slow. / _Zangetsu said off handily. It was a one word way to communicate that he wanted Ichigo to speed up his attacks.

Ichigo's glared increased in intensity.

"Fine." He said.

"**Zangetsu hurry up, I want to fight King."**

_/Patience Hichigo. / _Zangetsu to him.

Zangetsu attacks sped up forcing Ichigo to a very near Bankai speed without actually using a Bankai.

Ichigo was forced to hasten his attacks, although he still ended up many cuts and injuries along his arms and legs.

_/Faster./_Zangetsu demanded pushing Ichigo to the limit.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo slashed at Zangetsu.

Ichigo watched as not a Getsuga came from his sword but a rain made entirely of reiatsu. The reiatsu rain sped towards his adversary.

Zangetsu used shunpo to dodge the fierce on-slot of attacks.

_/You have finally learned to use it on your own. Remember this well…Kuroishoshi. / _Zangetsu said talking about Ichigo's new move.

Zangetsu glanced to Rei.

_/That's enough! /_Rei yelled sharing an odd look with Zangetsu before Hichigo finally got what he wanted.

_/Go ahead Hichigo-kun, but remember training only. You do any more than that and I'll make sure you regret it. /_ Rei growled harshly. (1)

**/Ptf. Like I care. /**

Ichigo raised an eyebrow but readied himself for the powerful attacks of his hollow.

Losing to Hichigo was not an option.

~*~

"Report Kuchiki Rukia, and fukutaichou Abarai." The stern voice of the Sou-Taichou called to Ichigo's nakama.

"Kurosaki Ichigo asked questions regarding his stay here and fukutaichou told him he was severely injured fighting the recent hollow, and he was to stay here for training." Rukia said taking over knowing how bad Renji was at explaining the current situation.

The sou-taichou nodded.

"Excellent work, continue to monitor Kurosaki Ichigo and when he's released from fourth division you are to guard him around Soul Society."

Both bowed and left the squad one office.

~*~

**(Yuzu POV)**

I watched dad talk to the Urahara Shoten and wondered what they were talking about.

I had just finished with my weekly shopping, and I planned to get some sweets from the shop and then go home, but I saw someone who looked like dad while waiting for Jinta to come out from where ever he was.

I did want to find out if it really was dad, but I knew better then to be noisy.

I calmly waited and Jinta appeared.

"You here for carrot top?" Jinta asked upon seeing me.

I looked at him.

Did he mean Ichi-nii? But he's with his friends, why should he be here? Maybe he's talking about someone else…

"You mean Ichi-nii?" I asked trying to confirm who Jinta was talking about.

"Of course 'Strawberry', s-so why are you here?" He stuttered slightly.

I looked at him.

Did he have a cold? Or maybe he was sick?

"I'm here for the usual five dollars of candy." I said happily.

This place always did have some great candy…even if I never heard of half of the brands.

Jinta quickly took my bag and started filling it with my order.

Maybe he'd mistaken Ichi-nii with someone else. I concluded finally.

"There done." Jinta told me handing me back my bag full of candy, I smiled at him and handed over the money.

"Thank you-." I started.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE PORTAL TO SOUL SOCIETY IS CLOSED?!" A voice said sounding exactly like my dad.

I jumped and looked towards the sliding door where I was positive it came from.

Soul Society? Portal? What was going on? And what did dad have to do with this?

I was very confused.

"What's with all the noise?" Jinta said glaring at the door.

I raised an eyebrow ever so slightly and pretended to be obvious.

The less people thought I knew the more I'd find out.

Jinta started tiptoeing to the door where all the noise was coming from and opened it enough so that I could finally hear what the people were saying, but only a little bit.

"I mean that for some reason Soul Society has closed all portals to Rokaigon-(2)"

"I understand, but I what to know _why_. Ichigo could be dying or worst and I'm stuck here not able to do anything."

I mentally gasp. So Ichigo wasn't with his friends.

"Now, now I didn't say anything about giving up… Give me one week and I'll have a way into Soul Society."

"Alright."

"Jinta-kun." A voice whispered and I and Jinta jumped.

I turned around quickly and came face to face with none other than Ururu-chan.

I think now's my chance to escape.

"Bye Jinta-kun," I said waving as I exited the shop looking carefree, but I was far from it.

I had too many question in my mind to be carefree.

Like why dad was in that shop and why he kept talking about Ichigo like he was wounded are something…But how would he get wounded? Sure Ichi-nii always got into fights because of his hair, but those wounds didn't make dad that worried or angry.

Just what happened to make dad that scared?

What was Soul Society? And where ever this place was why would you need a portal?

It was all too confusing.

Though this did explain some things, like why Ichi-nii was suddenly acting so weird.

Maybe it's because Ichi-nii is in this Soul Society place, left an impostor in his place that would explain the 'fake' Ichigo's fear of me… yeah, that's it!

Though I knew this idea was crazy, it did make sense especially considering I can see spirits. And those were supposed to be figments of human imagination.

Mmmm...Maybe this whole situation had to do with them...after all Ichi-nii _could _see the best out of all us...

I begin humming as I entered our house and got straight to work with my usual chores. Doing housework always did help me think better, and it was calming to me.

I started on my household chores.

"Come back soon Ichi-nii." I whispered.

For some reason I had a bad feeling something terrible was going to happen…

**(End Yuzu's POV)**

~*~

"Are preparations complete?" Aizen asked Ulquiorra in a slippery tone.

"Of course Aizen-sama." The espada replied.

"Good. Carry on."

"Yes, Aizen-sama."

The fourth arrancar silently left the king of Los Noches alone wondering of what his master had in store for Soul Society…

~*~

**1) Rei very violent against people who want to hurt Ichigo.**

**2) Can't remember how to spell, e-mail me if anyone remembers how...**

**A/N: HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR ALL THE GOOD LITTLE REVIEWERS! ENJOY!**

**READ & REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Demonic Infection**

**By: Amethyst Ichigo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

_Warning: n/a_

_Summary: More training, Unohana thinks, and Orihime worries about Ichigo. Ichigo has a conversation with Rukia and Renji, Vaizards freak, and Mayuri discovers something._

**Yo. **Hichigo's talking

/Hello./ Rei and Zangetsu's speech

**Chapter 6-The Players Start Falling Into Place **

Ichigo yawned and opened his eyes as a ray of sunshine hit his eyes though the curtain-less window.

_/Raise and shine Ichigo-sama!/_Rei chirped.

"Morning." Ichigo whispered quietly. He really didn't need anyone to hear him and think he was insane or start asking awkward questions.

_/Ichigo./_Zangetsu greeted from Ichigo's inner world.

**/Howdy King!/ **The hollow said in a very poor attempt to sound cheery.

"It be an even better morning if you didn't do that Hichigo."

**/Ah, did I scare you?/**

"You creepied me out. I wasn't afraid ."

_/HICHIGO-KUN ENOUGH!/_Rei yelled.

Ichigo fliched from his loud tone, talk about strong lungs…

**/Fine./**

"I've got to know how you do that.**"**

_/Blackmail, lots and lots of it./_

"Sigh. Knew it'd be something impossible."

_/Not impossible…just improbable you'll get anything on him. Don't forget to get some training in when you have a chance./_

"I won't."

_/I'll hush now I can sense some familiar reiatsu coming./_

"Thanks." Ichigo said before going silent.

(0o0)

**(Unohana POV)**

I led the two close friends of Kurosaki's to his room once more (I had decided to keep his location a secret so Kenpachi-taichou wouldn't try and kill him while he was wounded.)

Ichigo Kurosaki…the ryoka who opened all our eyes to the truth not once, or twice but three times.

Is this how we replay someone whose done so much for Soul Society?

No, it was an insult to everything he stood for and I was ashamed to be a part of it and I knew I wasn't the only one. My very own fukutaichou and nearly my whole division felt the same way, as was many others who knew Kurosaki-kun, or even heard of his deeds dislike the recent decision made by Sou-taichou (barring Kuchiki-taichou as I couldn't really be sure).

The worst part of this act was the very fact that Sou-taichou asked me, _me_to place a locating brace on Kurosaki-kun under the pretext of medical assistance to full health.

It made me want to hurt something.

I understood the reasons for the sou-taichou decision but he could of handed the circumstances better then what he had. He could of made Mayuri do it, heck he could of made anyone do it but a healer. It was an insult to everything I stood for.

Honestly, capture by any means necessary, what was he thinking.

I felted my mask of calmness slide slightly but quickly remedied it.

I let no notion of what I was truly thinking appear on my face.

Very well, I will carry out my job, but I will support Kurosaki-kun as much as I can I silently vowed, thinking of the lie Kuchiki-chan told Kurosaki-kun.

Perhaps we can give him some training, that no one else seems to be willing to be giving him.

We arrived at Kurosaki-kun's room, and I knocked lightly.

"We've coming in Kurosaki-kun." I said in a light way I would be heard but wouldn't disturb him if he was still asleep.

If he accurately was asleep I'd let him rest, he did nearly die, and he body would be very tired.

"Come in." His voice said though the door and I opened it leading everyone into the hospital room.

"Hello Unohana-san, Rukia, Renji." He said greeting us casually without insulting anyone.

I smiled warmly at the person who saved the lives of many in Soul Society.

"How do you feel today?" I asked.

"Okay."

"Any pain?" He shook his head in the negative.

"Do you feel tried?"

"Slightly." I took note of that and started to check his wounds and giving him several potions to take.

"You're nearly healed but I recommend another three days of bed rest." I told him.

"All right."

I raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Is there any reason why you seem so comfortable being in a hospital?" I asked off handedly.

I was somewhat curious as to why he seemed so at home being in a medical structure.

"My family owns a clinic in the living world." He answered as an explanation.

It made sense now, especially his notion of obeying doctor's orders. Many people (like the eleventh division) didn't like to follow doctor's orders and were often resented because of it.

"I see…well I've leave you three to talk." I responded, and left them.

I would put the locating brace on him after Kuchiki-chan and Abarai-kun left.

Though my thoughts on the matter resurfaced.

This may very well prove to be a bad decision with good intentions… I thought looking back at them only once.

Hopefully I was wrong…

**(End of Unohana POV) **

Ichigo let Rukia and Renji make up useless chatter while his mind wondered about the family he left home.

Fortunately, neither Rukia or Renji noticed Ichigo's lack of interest in the conversation as time passed them by.

(0o0)

Orihime daydreamed as she sat in class.

Where was Ichigo? An why did he spirit energy vanish? He didn't die…did he?

"Psst Orihime." Tatsuki whispered from behind her.

"Yes, Tatsuki?" Orihime asked not turning. She didn't want to draw the teacher's attention.

"Have you seen Ichigo lately?"

"No I haven't. Do you think something's happened?"

"I'm not sure. I'm going to his house after school to find out. You coming?"

"Yes, I'm very worried about Kurosaki-kun."

"When aren't you?"

Orihime had no answer for her best friend.

She did worry about Kurosaki-kun a lot, but not that much…did she?

She was thrown for a loop.

"Inoue-san read next." The teacher's stern voice said.

"Hai." Orihime stood up and read on the page.

After school they would find out what happened to Ichigo.

(0o0)

Hiyori cursed again, as they came up empty handed again.

"Where the hell is that dickhead?" She yelled more then a little pissed at not finding the ginger haired teen.

"If we knew that we wouldn't be trying to find him." Love said being the new target for Hiyori's glares.

"This shouldn't be possible," Hachi said thinking out loud, the others listen anyway. "Unless…he's…"

"Like that idiot would die." Hiyori defend hotly.

They might not say it out loud but Ichigo was already a part of their family, and they cared about him.

"No I meant he's in Soul Society." Hachi clarified.

The seven Vaizards shared a worried look.

This was not good, not good at all, and unfortunately what Hachi said made sense.

"Damn." Hiyori cursed.

"We don't know that for sure, at least not yet." Lisa said.

Shinji nodded.

"Not now but we will. Back to the house." He ordered.

No one argued, and obeyed while thinking of all the reasons Ichigo would be in that horrible place.

Maybe its just a meeting or something…it had to be…right?

They didn't even want to think of what twelfth division would do if they found out a Vaizard was so close at hand…

(0o0)

"After you're healed, we'll decide where you'll stay." Rukia told Ichigo. "Mostly likely Eleventh division will try to house you."

Ichigo had no doubts that they wouldn't try.

For some reason Ichigo was their favorite sparring partner.

"We'd let you stay at our places, but-." Renji started.

He didn't need to finish.

"Byakuya and me don't get along."

They nodded.

"Its not your fault, I'll figure something out."

Renji and Rukia could believe that.

"What about training?" Ichigo asked.

Both visitors tensed ever so slightly, it was obvious they forgot about that detail.

"Still being decided, though you'll be learning Kido." Rukia told him.

Ichigo nodded, it wasn't like that was so surprising.

The only kido he new and could use was when he had a Bankai out.

"Probably a sparring partner, it hasn't been decided who." Renji added. "Though maybe strawberry will finally learn how to control his reiatsu ," He teased.

"At least I can admit I suck at reiatsu detection unlike a certain graduate who can't do Kido with out it blowing up in his face." Ichigo said burning Renji.

Renji glared at Ichigo.

"Shut up, _Strawberry_."

"Right back at you _red pineapple_."

"Strawberry."

"Red pineapple."

Rukia rolled her eyes.

Those two were idiots.

But it was a welcome change from all the lies that were surrounding them, so Rukia let continue without stopping them.

This could very well be one of their last mock fights if Ichigo ever found out what they done...

(0o0)

**/What the hell is taking Aibo so long?/ **Hichigo growled continuing to search for any sign of the orange hair Shinagami.

_/He's talking to his friends, and trying to keep the façade of being himself, or would you rather they found out what he is and experiment on him./ _Rei told him watching over Ichigo.

Hichigo surprising stayed quiet, but glared anyway.

_/There's more to this training then you understand. Yes, its has do with defeating Aizen but that's not the whole problem. The problem Ichigo has to face is where does he belong./_ Rei said trying to explain.

**/Why should that matter? A fight can take place anywhere./**

_/Again you miss the point. This isn't about fighting, its about where Ichigo-sama finding a place where he's accept for what he is and not hunted down for it. Or did you not notice that he's anything but normal?/ _Rei hissed.

_/Rei's assessment of the current situation is correct. Ichigo knows this and walks carefully around the other shinagami, and even the vaizards./_ Zangetsu said from his place on his usual pole.

Hichigo gave Zangetsu a disbelieving look.

**/Whatever, I still say Aibo's weak./**

_/You would./_Zangetsu and Rei said together, Hichigo was so predictable.

(0o0)

In the squad ten division headquarters one person stayed awake and read over files deep into the night.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi captain of the twelfth division looked over some old data he collected during Rukia's execution and was pleased with what he found out.

It became very clear that besides Inoue Orihime there was one other ryoka who Mayuri wanted to experiment on, and that ryoka was none other then Kurosaki Ichigo…

(0o0)

**A/n: uPDATED AGAIN! I'LL UPDATE THIS WHEN EVER i GET TO UPDATE ONE OF MY OTHER STORIES! REMEMBER I HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTERS! I JUST NEED TO BETA THEM! **

**READ & REVIEW!! I UPDATE FASTER IF YOU DO!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Demonic Infection**

**By: Amethyst Ichigo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

_Warning: N/A_

_Summary: Unohana trust Ichigo, three parts of Ichigo discover something about their king, Ichigo becomes a mystery, Isshin wants to kill something, and a Soul Society meeting. _

**/Yo./ **Hichigo talking

/Hello./ Rei and Zangetsu talking

**Chapter 7-Training is Hell on any World**

Unohana waited till the two regular visitors of Kurosaki-kun left before visiting him again.

"Kurosaki-kun," She said walking into his room.

"Unohana-san? Is something wrong?" Ichigo asked noticing the something was wrong with the calm 4th division captain.

Unohana nearly gulped at Ichigo's question, was she really that obvious? Was her mask slipping? She resisted the urge to put her hand to her face.

"Oh, nothing." She calmly said, but she wasn't so calm. "Your reiatsu has been unstable recently and-."

"You don't have to lie." Ichigo said emotionlessly cutting Unohana off.

Unohana looked at him in surprise, lost for words.

How did he know?

"Rukia and Renji are my nakama but they are horrible liars. It wasn't hard to figure out what was going on, and then your unwillingness to do what you've going to do clued me in." Ichigo said answering her unsaid questions. He looked up at her with unreadable eyes.

Unohana was beyond shocked.

If he knew then why…?

"I may not like being stuck in Soul Society, but if it means protecting my family and the people I care about, then I will do everything in my power to protect them. Regardless of what it may be." He vowed.

Unohana was blown away by Ichigo's answer.

"But why reveal yourself to me?" She asked. "Kuchiki-chan, or Abarai-kun are your nakama so why not them?"

"They are my nakama but this is something they can't be involved in this. There's more going on then anyone realizes, and they're in enough trouble as it. I trust them, but I can't trust Soul Society not do another execution because they know something."

Unohana nodded.

She could understand those reasons. Ichigo couldn't trust Soul Society not to execute Rukia again for knowing information she shouldn't have, or make her life harder. The same could be said for Renji. Unohana felt pity for Ichigo, he was sacrificing everything for the people he cared about. Besides the only reason Ichigo was revealing himself to her was because regardless if anything happened, one could actually point out that she had any connection to the orange-haired teenager.

The four division captain had new respect for one called Ichigo Kurosaki.

"I see," Unohana said smiling at Ichigo. "I shall keep this conversation between you and me. Though I still have to put this neck brace on you, or they'll be suspicious."

She didn't have to say who 'they' were it was evident she meant the Soul Society.

"I understand." Ichigo replied letting Unohana place the brace around his neck.

"Its from twelfth division so be wary, it seals most of your reiatsu and constantly monitors your location."

She smiled and walked to the door then was about to leave when she turned to Ichigo.

"Thank you for trusting me, Ichigo-kun." She said walking out. She added the honorific to his first name as both a sigh of respect and endearment. Ichigo was now a part of division family.(1)

Ichigo watched her vanish though the door before closing his eyes and laying back, entering his inner world.

(0o0)

Unohana wasn't the only one blown away by Ichigo's answers and his calm demeanor, all three inhabitants of Ichigo's inner world were too.

**/What the fuck did you do to him?!/ **Hichigo yelled at Rei not liking the drastic change their King went though.

It was one thing for the King to be his usual self and kick butt then ask questions later, but it was quite another thing for him to be logically like this. Just how much was Rei affecting him?

_/Its not what I'm doing to him./ _Rei enlightened Hichigo. _/It more what he's doing to us./_

**/Just say it already!/ **Hichigo yelled.

_/We're all parts of the same soul, so its that as Ichigo accepts us, he incorporates some of our personalities into his own and vice verse./_ Rei pointed to himself. _/Notice how we're slightly different from how we used to be?/_

Hichigo didn't say anything and simply glared.

_/I rest my case, as you just glared at me in a manner very similar to Ichigo-sama./_ Rei pointed out. _/Before you constantly complained about fighting, but now your more mellow, not to mention more blunt./_

**/I have not changed!/ **Hichigo argued fighting a losing battle.

_/Yes you have Hichigo-kun, and so have I, so stop yelling. Ichigo-sama is here./_

Ichigo was going to say hello, but the fighting between Rei and Hichigo was earsplitting.

Ichigo instead turned to Zangetsu.

"What's with them?" He mouthed.

_/The merging of your soul has altered all of our personalities slightly./_ Zangetsu explained.

"Oh, that makes sense."

_/What training do you want to do?/ _Rei asked quickly ending the fight with Hichigo.

"I get a choice?" Ichigo asked. Usually Rei and Zangetsu decide for him.

_/Only for a couple of days, until you master everything we've taught you./_

"So intense training on Kuroishoshi, reiatsu control, master sealed state, and long distance Shunpo?" Ichigo asked remembering all he learned since the start of his training.

_/Right./_ Rei told him_. /But you'll be fighting against Hichigo-kun, and Zangetsu-san at the same time./_

Ichigo groaned.Talk about unfair,it was two against one.

Both opponents circled around Ichigo and took care to be facing him from opposite directions.

**/You better put up a good fight, Aibo,or this wouldn't be fun otherwise…/**

"You say that now, Hichigo. But we'll see after I defeat you." Ichigo said.

Hichigo rolled his eyes, making everyone think Ichigo influenced him the most.

_/Start./_ Rei said.

The figures of Hichigo and Zangetsu rushed and striked. Ichigo knew this was coming and started using long distance shunpo to attack Hichigo from behind using his sealed Zangetsu, which was a medium sakabato.(2)

Hichigo countered using his own sword.

Zangetsu copied Ichigo and attacked his back…or would have.

Ichigo sped away from them and jumped into the air.

He pressed one hand along the edge of the blade.

"Kuroishoshi." Several sets of black slashes rained down on the two below.

Hichigo casually dodged the attack while Zangetsu cut the blades of reiatsu down dispersing them.

Hichigo followed Ichigo into the air.

"Getsuga Tensho." He aimed at the shinagami.

Ichigo refused to dodge sending the same attack.

The reiatsu slashes collided as well as exploding sending a blinding black light everywhere.

_/Nice try, Ichigo-sama./_ Rei said knowing Ichigo probably wouldn't hear him.

When the light vanished Ichigo and his challengers could barely be seen as they clashed at shunpo sped all over the inner world.

One moment they were in front of Rei the next they were behind him being plowed though one of the skyscrapers.

What astound Rei the most besides the fact Ichigo was keeping up with Hichigo and Zangetsu was the fact they he was counterattacking them instead of being forced into defensive mode by them.

Ichigo was up against two equally powerful opponents and was keeping up.

_/Has he really gotten that strong?/_ Rei whispered watching the fight continue.

Ichigo just slammed his blade into Hichigo's zanpaktou throwing him into building, and let Hichigo fly while he turned to Zangetsu and let loose a Getsuga Tensho.

Zangetsu scarcely managed to dodge before sending a Kuroishoshi of his own at Ichigo.

The attack bread into Ichigo's body and he was thrown in the direction of a blue skyscraper.

Hichigo blurred as raced after him.

Ichigo crashed into the structure as Hichigo swing his blade down on the figure of Ichigo.

It looked like he got him,but looks can be decieving...

"Looking for me?" Ichigo said reappeared behind Hichigo,bring his blade down on the hollow cutting him on the shoulder.

**/Basterd./ **Hichigo hissed jumping back from Ichigo, glaring.

Zangetsu joined the fight once more as he raised his blade high above his head and came down on Ichigo.

Ichigo evaded the slash as best he could but he still ended up sliced arm.

_/Ichigo-sama you still haven't used Reiatsu control./_ Rei told him as the battle got heated again.

"I know," Ichigo managed to say only just avoiding the blades of Zangetsu and Hichigo who were now fighting in unison.

**/Faster Zangetsu, I'm going to beat the crap out of Aibo./**

Zangetsu nodded, making the pace of the fight speed up once more.

Rei watched in suspense as the fight started to get bloody.

Zangetsu and Hichigo shared a look before shunpoing to opposite sides of Ichigo.

**/Getsuga Tensho./ **They both said combining their attacks leaving Ichigo no room to dodge and even less time to think.

Ichigo saw the Getsugas coming and acted on instinct and drew his blade across the reiatsu, his vision warped drastically and then it clearing… the Getsugas that were approaching him were gone.

Leaving only a mystery of why.

**/WHAT THE FUCK!?/ **Hichigo voiced for the collective four, abet a bit more foul mouthed.

Rei give him a look that said if-I-knew-I-would-tell-you, before walking over to Ichigo and healing his wounds. Ichigo couldn't return to his body with wounds lest someone suspect something.

**/What happened?/ **Hichigo asked again shunpoing in front of Rei and pulling him up by his collar.

For some reason Hichigo seemed to have this notion that the answer would just appear for him if he kept asking.

Rei looked just as confused as the others, and Ichigo was looking at his blade trying to figure out the same question.

_/I don't know…/_ Rei said still perplexed at what had taken place. _/I just don't know…/_

_/Enough Ichigo./_ Zangetsu ordered banishing his sword. Ichigo followed suit and did the same.

_/Zangetsu's right, it very clear that you've mastered phase one of your training./_ Rei told Ichigo smiling.

Ichigo took it for what it was and thanked them.

"Thanks."

_/We'll resume tomorrow, go get some rest Ichigo-sama./_ Rei directed trying to field some of the confusion still circling after what Ichigo did.

"See you later." Ichigo told them vanishing from his inner world to do just that.

(0o0)

Isshin Kurosaki was usually a very patient man, but patience went out the window when his oldest son was kidnapped by the very organization he himself abandoned.

It had only been one day since his long time friend Urahara Kisuke started working on an alternate way to enter Soul Society, and still Isshin couldn't sit still.

He was very worried for Ichigo and what the twelfth division could be doing to his son.

Normally, he'd let Ichigo handle whatever mess that came up…but if he lost Ichigo, he'd never be able to look Masaki in the eye when he finally did die.

To lose the son, his wife had saved would be more then Isshin could bear.

No, that wouldn't happen, Ichigo was strong.

"Hold on Ichigo…"

(0o0)

"Vice-captain Abarai, Kuchiki Rukia could you tell everyone what transpired when you met Kurosaki Ichigo?" Yamamoto sou-taichou asked.

"Hai, Yamamoto-taichou," Both said but Rukia actually explained.

"When fuku-taichou Abarai arrived at Kurosaki Ichigo's hospital room, he was already awake and started talking to us. We spoke of casual conversation for fifteen minutes before Ichigo asked about training." Rukia looked at Renji and let him continue for them.

"Rukia simply replied that it hadn't been decided, and that it would probably included Kido and reiatsu control. Kurosaki Ichigo merely nodded started a slight argument with Abarai-fuku-taichou. About ten minutes later, Unohana-taichou came to get us so Ichigo could sleep." Renji said.

Rukia and Renji shared a slight look.

Ichigo seemed distracted throughout their whole visit.

Was something wrong?

"Training, will be a difficult issue. Unohana-taichou did you put the reiatsu brace on him?"

She nodded calming, not showing a hint of the anger she felt at doing what she did.

"Kurosaki Ichigo should train with a kido master, to gain the skills needed." Unohana said plotting. "I wouldn't mind teaching him."

Yamamoto nodded.

"Reiatsu control, I could take over." Ukitake said.

Kenpachi looked sour.

"Ichigo should stay in the eleventh division barracks," Kenpachi said. "We wouldn't want his skill to rust…"

Rukia sweat dropped. Renji just gave Kenpachi a disbelieving look.

Like that was all he was going to do…

Surely Yamamoto-taichou wouldn't agree with that…?

"Then its decide, Kurosaki Ichigo will stay in Eleventh Division's barracks and train with Ukitake and Unohana-taichou. Zaraki-taichou you are not allow to fight with Kurosaki Ichigo. " Yamamoto-taichou said deciding.

Renji felt his mouth drop to the ground.

Yamamoto-taichou just agreed to send Ichigo to Eleventh division.

Had Soul Society lost its mind?

Renji wasn't the only one questioning this,several other people were wndering this too…

(0o0)

Orihime, and Tatsuki arrived in front of the Kurosaki Clinic with worried faces as they rang the door bell.

(0o0)

**1)A division family is not a real family but they do care about each other like brothers and sisters.**

**2)A sakabato is a reversed blade sword. Ichigo's a pure white with a chain looking exactly like his bankai.**

**THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! KEEP THEM COMING!**

**PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER**

Yamamoto tentively picked up the file marked Kurosaki Ichigo and started to read.

His eyebrows rose at what he read...

**READ & REVIEW! I UPDATE FASTER IF YOU DO!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Demonic Infection**

**By: Amethyst Ichigo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

_Warning:Nothing too bad...  
_

_Summary:Read and find out!  
_

**/Yo./ Hichigo talking**

_/Hello./_ Rei and Zangetsu talking

**Chapter 8-The Real Fun Starts…**

RING! RING!

Shinji picked up his cell phone.

"Moshi, Moshi?"

Then a temporary silence.

"WHAT?!" Shinji's eyes widen, and he hanged up the phone.

"GUYS!"

The other Vaizards flinched as one as they heard Shinji's yell, and they were silently amazed at Shinji yell, he had never exerted that much authority before.

They soon appeared in front of their leader (although this was much debated).

"What's so important asshole?" Hiyori said with venom, she had been taking a nap when he called and was to some extent pissed off.

"Ichigo's a hostage in Soul Society."

The tension in the warehouse was the higher then anyone thought possible.

(0o0)

"Okay try standing." Unohana said helping Ichigo stand.

She wasn't sure how his body would cope, seeing as he hadn't left his bed for a while because of his healing.

Ichigo swing his feet over the edge of the bed, and gently got to his feet, he swayed for a second before steadying himself, and walking forward a few steps before falling.

Unohana caught him.

"Its as I suspected your body is very weak, you'll need assistance walking." She said poking her head out the door and calling some orders.

A couple of minutes later, a shaky Hanatoro entered the room.

"You called taichou?"

Unohana nodded.

"Ichigo-kun is to be transferred to eleven division's barracks today, but he's not fully healed. You are to be his on-site doctor for the time being."

"Hai, taichou!" Hanatoro said smiling his tired smile.

He now had a chance to be with his friend.

"Good, help him get situated and I'll visit later."

Ichigo smiled at her, before being lead out of the room.

(0o0)

Isshin gritted his teeth, and tried his hardest to keep up his mask of usual idiocy around his lovely daughters.

He didn't want them to worry about Ichigo too.

"Have a great day at school!" He yelled after his daughters smiling a fake smile till they vanished from sight.

He retreated to the comfort of his home and let his thoughts wonder.

Urahara had reassured him that Ichigo wasn't being experimented on and that was being protected at Soul Society from Aizen.

This thought both comforted him and scared him.

How long until the Vaizards figure out that the Ichigo walking around wasn't the actual Ichigo?

They really didn't need more enemies, especially while preparing for Aizen…

Isshin signed.

There were so many problems, and they all held Ichigo at the center for some reason.

Was it worth leaving Soul Society to begin with?

"Did I do the right thing Masaki?" Isshin asked looking at the poster of his former wife.

Times like this were very trying without Masaki…

"Ichigo be safe…" He whispered praying for the first time in a long while.

(0o0)

Zangetsu monitored the enigma known as Rei, and asked the question he knew Rei didn't want to answer.

_/You know what Ichigo did./_ Zangetsu stated it wasn't a question.

Rei sighed in defeat.

So Zangetsu noticed.

_/Yes, I do./ _Rei said resigned.

**/You put on a pretty good act, demon, but only King's stupid enough to believe it./ **Hichigo said adding his own two cents.

_/Explain./_ Zangetsu demand. Rei obeyed.

_/Ichigo has a power no one should have./_ Rei bowed his head silently shadowing his eyes. _/Until Ichigo-sama realizes what it is, I can't reveal it./_

**/ The hell?!/ **Hichigo yelled he really wanted to beat up King now.

King seemed to have everything, first absolute control, and now weird powers?

_/Your protecting Ichigo from being in more danger by keeping secrets from him./_ Zangetsu quietly told Rei.

Rei didn't even have to nodded, they knew it to be true.

**/What is King?/ **Hichigo wondered.

For once Rei didn't have an answer for him,because none of them knew either.

(0o0)

"This is Icchy's room." Yachiru said pointing door.

For some mysterious reason she was happy…too happy. What did she do?

Ichigo gave her a searching look.

"Thanks." He muttered not looking her in the eye.

"Ken-chan will pleased we're right next to you." She said jumping up and down.

Ichigo sweat dropped, and he wasn't the only one Hanatoro looked afraid for Ichigo's health, both mentally, and physically.

So that's why she was so happy…

"Well, if it isn't Ichigo."

Ichigo almost gulped (almost did because he didn't show fear) he knew that voice.

"Ikkaku." Ichigo greeted.

"-and the beautiful Yumichika." said another.

Hanatoro's worry intensified.

"Hey." Ichigo said, while cursing his terrible luck. His hollow wasn't helping much instead opting to laugh at him.

"Ichigo-san will not be fighting. He's on strict rest." Hanatoro said bravely.

Ikkaku gave him glace.

" Well duh his reiatsu's all over. It'd be a waste and a bore to fight him when he's injured." Ikkaku said studious. like it was the most obvious thing.

'Hopefully Kenpachi thinks along those lines...' Ichigo thought completely ignoring Hichigo.

"See you later Ichigo." Ikkaku said with Yumichika trailing behind him.

Ichigo and Hanatoro both heaved a big sigh of relief. They had escaped a fight..for now.Thankfully the beings above didn't torture Ichigo anymore as Yachiru had ran off during their talk.

Hanatoro gently helped Ichigo into the room, and into a chair.

The room was reasonable comfortable,had a medium sized bed, a closet, and a bedside table. The chair Ichigo was sitting in was at the end of the bed so it wouldn't too hard to move to the bed without assistance.

"How do you feel?" Hanatoro asked carefully.

"A bit tired." Ichigo said. Which was true, but mostly he wanted Hanantoro to leave so he could do some training.

Hanatoro nodded at him.

"Okay, well rest a bit, and I'll be back later with some food...and here," Hanatoro handed Ichigo a small device with one red button on it. "If you need anything, push this button and I'll come."

He waved to Ichigo before walking out of the room.

Ichigo made sure Hanatoro's reiatsu was gone before climbing onto the bed, and laying down.

He entered his inner world.

(0o0)

**(Yourichi's POV)**

I swiftly made my way though the shadowed building of Soul Society, taking great care to make sure I wasn't seen. Even though Kisuke told Isshin that the tunnel to Rukugon were closed, the noble family spirit ports were still open.

Though I knew it made perfect sense.

Soul Society was trying to cut Ichigo off from his friends...too bad they were too thick to think I wouldn't help Ichigo, an advantage it was to making sure we could at least Isshin was well informed.(Well, that or have him kill us.)

I very easily cloaked my reiatsu and followed the small traces of Ichigo's reiatsu.I knew it was a possibility that they would use a reiatsu band on him..but I didn't think they'd actually do it.

Reiatsu bands were outlawed twenty-five hundred years ago with it was discovered that the bands cut off the wielder from the user reiatsu so utterly that the wearer ended up dead.

I stopped in my tracks.

Damn them.

Ichigo's trail had completely vanished there wasn't even a clue as to where it was.

Isshin was not going to like this.

Wait, forget liking this, I'm surprised Isshin hasn't gotten in contact with his...family for access to Soul Society. But then Isshin and his family weren't really on speaking terms since before Isshin got married to Masaki.

Heh. Wonder what the strawberry would say if he knew he was a noble from one of the get families, just like Byakuya Kuchiki.

It made her luagh just thinking about it.

SLAM!

A huge force of reiatsu pushed me to the ground, but that wasn't the surprising fact.

"Hollow..." I whispered.

A hollow hadn't been seen in Soul Society for nearly ten thousand years...how'd this one get in?

(0o0)

Ichigo dodged another attack from Zangetsu.

This time he was having another mock fight with Zangetsu and Hchigo and this time he was doing much better.

Ichigo brought an upwards at his hollow getting him on Hichigo's cheek slightly.Hchigo jumped back and fired a Getsuga Tensho.

Ichigo shunpoed away, and positioned himself behind Zangetsu,bring his blade down on the sword spirit.

_/Good, Ichigo./_ Zangetsu said complementing Ichigo and his shunpo being much more smoother then it previously was.

_/Keep going Ichigo-sama!/_ Rei yelled_. /You're almost done!/_

Ichigo nodded, and slashed his blade thought the air taking a higher level of control over his reiatsu and firing Kuroishoshi. Hichigo and Zangetsu were both thrown into a nearby skyscraper.

A major improvement from yesterday when he was the one getting thrown into the tall buildings.

_/That's enough./_ Zangetsu said halting the fight.

Hichigo glared at the zanpaktou spirit but didn't say anything. He didn't have to. the others already knew why he was mad.

_/Go and get some rest-./_ Rei started, but whatever he was going to say was lost as all of them felt the huge hollow reiatsu.

/**Finally a real fight**./ Hichigo said smiling manically.

Rei and Ichigo sent him matching exasperated looks.

_/Did you forget that Ichigo-sama can't walk without assistance?/_ Rei asked.

/**So what? I can heal his pansy ass injuries-./**

"Or the fact I have a reiatsu band around my neck?" Ichigo asked.

/**And? You're point is?/**

Ichigo sighed.

Hichigo really wanted to go fighting, and even if it meant messing up their cover.

"We're not going Hichigo." Ichigo said finally.

They couldn't put themselves in danger-.

Several familiar waves on reiatsu made themselves known,known that they're owners were in trouble.

"Shit." Ichigo cursed.

Talk about crappy luck. He's friends were in trouble.

"Screw sitting here." Ichigo said quickly getting ready.

(0o0)

**A/N: I have some bad news for my readers... I only have one more chapter that done..., and then I have to start typing the rest...( Twelve chapter became nine, when I tried to make them longer...)**

**READ & REVIEW! i UPDATE FASTER IF YOU DO!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Demonic Infection**

**By: Amethyst Ichigo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

_Warning: sub-long chapter!(longer then other chapters)_

_Summary: Ichigo kicks some hollow butt,Soul Society tries to guess who mystery shinigami is,more training,Urahara finishes new portal, and Vaizards plot to invade Soul Society, and Yuzu decides to have a talk with Karin. Kon does some deep thinking and solves nothing. Ichigo gets help from a mystery source..._

**/Yo./ Hichigo talking**

_/Hello./_ Rei and Zangetsu talking

**Chapter 9- The Orange Shinigami of the Night**

The night was pitch black giving Ichigo the perfect cover to travel unnoticed though out the shinigami city.

Even though they had said about five minutes ago that they shouldn't expose their cover, that decision had promptly been trashed when Ichigo felt the dangerous levels of his nakama's reiatsu.Seriously, it made Ichigo question what the sou-taichou was thinking send a bunch of fuku-taichou such a high leveled hollow.

/**Hurry up Aibou**./ Hichigo said already impaitent with Ichigo's speed even though Ichigo was traveling using sonipo(1).

_/Quiet Hichigo-kun, Ichigo -sama is going as fast as he can./ _Rei said.

Ichigo ignored them both. He didn't have time to listen to them argue, right now his friends were wound and possibly knocking on death's door (no pup intended).

Ichigo mentally shook himself getting rid of those thoughts. He wouldn't any of them die (are they technically alive?). Period.

A few tense minutes passed before Ichigo arrived at the scene of the fighting. Ichigo surveyed the area looking for three things. A) The hollow's position. B) The shinigami's positions. And finally C) Where the next attack was aimed.

Ichigo located each, his eyes narrowed, and he focused even more closely on the position of the hollow.

The hollow was a good five feet from his friends, but for how long?

Rei sighed in Ichigo's mind.

No matter how much Ichigo changed he would always care for his friends.

That was a given, and he should of expected that.

(0o0)

Kon didn't know what to make of the atmosphere at the Kurosaki family dinner that night. For some reason everything seem strained,like each member had other things on their minds, but were putting up a very poor effort as if to seem like everything was normal.

"So my lovely daughters how was school?" Isshin asked. He didn't even attempt to attack Ichigo.

"Same old." Karin said taking a bite of her food.

"Nothing to report." Yuzu said without her usual luster.

Kon looked at all of them (though was very cautious when he looked at Yuzu).

**(Kon's POV)**

I looked at Ichigo's family with curious looks, something was up..but what? I could easily tell because not once did Ichigo's dad try to attack me, and he usually does that so that Yuzu and Karin, didn't figure out I wasn't Ichigo. That was another hint neither of Ichigo's sister noticed that fact either.

Was I messing something?

The table quieted again.

The silence felt strange to my ears after the usually noise I had gotten used to at the Kurosaki household.

Maybe I got thrown around in my plush form too many times,because I could actually hear the air condictor. Seriously.

Were was that Ichigo when you needed him?

I was beyond confused on what was going on with this family, and I didn't have any idea how it fix it.

I sighed, this was as bad as the time when I had to beg Rukia-neechan to save that jerk Ichigo.

I ate my food in peace and continued to try to figure out what to with this family...well that's not completely true. I spent exactly five minutes going over the problem before I turn my mind over to more important matters...like how to get a goddess to hug me.

**(End of Kon's POV)**

(0o0)

Urahara finished his long seven days task, and looked to survey his work. Though the small square framing looked similar to one Ichigo and his friends went though, this portal was slightly different.

This portal would go unnoticed, and wouldn't be seen.It was perfect for Isshin.

"Done." Urahara said waving his fan tiredly, but smiling anyway.

He casually walked over to the ladder that separated his house from the underground basement, and shunpoed up, entering his house.

Time to give an old friend a call.

(0o0)

Ichigo nearly gasped when he arrived at the dimly lit area were his friends were fighting.

Apparently, whatever higher force in Soul Society decided three fuku-taichous, and a bunch of lower officers would be able to calm the powerful hollow that invaded Soul Society.

Ichigo growled, very angry, as the last of the standing fighters fell to the cement floor in a pile. Fortunately no one had been killed yet, but Ichigo was wasn't going to take chances, and charged at the hollow.

The hollow itself was the most human looking hollow Ichigo had ever seen. Its mask was only a few scraps held to the face, and the clothes were white rags barely staying on the thin frame of this male hollow. In some strange reminder this hollow brought memories of the fourth espada to the forefront of Ichigo's mind.

Ichigo pushed those thoughts away.

Now was not the time to think, now was the time to fight.

Ichigo surveyed his opponent warily, and brought Zangetsu out, he had mastered the ability to summon Zangetsu randomly from his hollow.

Both enemies looked at each other in a silent battle the warp from Zangetsu's hilt was flying slightly with the cool wind.

Then suddenly everything changed the hollow charged first aiming his claw-like hands at Ichigo throat,Ichigo dodged, and brought Zangetsu down.He missed, and both jumped back studying the other.

"Why do you fight with them?" The hollow asked.

Ichigo inwardly cursed.

If hollows could now sense Hichigo he was in deep shit when he finally faced the espada, and even Aizen himself. The secert of him being a vaizard was that...a secert, and he didn't want to reveal it...yet,if never.

Ichigo decided to play dumb.

"Because I am one of them." Ichigo said trying to distract the hollow from his secert.

"No you're not." The hollow said without a hint of doubt. "You're a hollow, an arrancar,just as I am."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at that.

Did Aizen create this arrancar too? And if so, was it in Soul Society on orders or was it just rebelling?

"I'm not an arrancar." Ichigo said, with total honesty. It was true as far as Ichigo knew he was a vaizard, not an arrancar,

The hollow gave a look that said he didn't believe him, but Ichigo ignored it, and slashed.

The hollow clawed at Ichigo.Ichigo shunpoed behind the hollow, and fired a Getsuga Tensho.

The attack bit into the hollow's body wounding it, and spilling blood.

Ichigo discarded the idea of this hollow being created by Aizen, it was just way to pathetic to even be called an arrancar. Of course they made Ichigo nearly want to crock an eyebrow, if the hollow was this weak than how come his nakama could defeat it?

Ichigo was so caught up in his thoughts, the hollow nearly landed a hit on him. The keyword being _nearly_.

But the hollow didn't seem put out by being injured, or and for some reason it smiled.

"You're reiatsu attack was made of hollow reiatsu." The arrancar's smiled widen, and it stretched out two fingers, and starting charging spirit energy, excepted that Ichigo wasn't the target.

It was his friends and nakama.

The arrancar fired the death ray.

Ichigo's eyes widen, and he shinpoed in front of them, barely heading off the cero before it blasted his friends into nothingness.

The cero was reflected off his sword, and hit a nearby wall, shattering it, and probably alerting all of Sereitei to the battle taking place.

Ichigo cursed his luck, both his mess up, and for his friends nearly being killed.

Ichigo was not happy.

It was a bad move for the arrancar. If Ichigo was angry before, he was pissed off now. No one hurt the people he cared about, no one.

Ichigo slashed his blade across the air sending another more powerful Getsuga, that sped though the air cutting the arrancar in half, purifying it.

_/Well done, Ichigo-sama./_ Rei complemented.

Zangetsu said much the same though without the 'sama.'

/ **Dammit King-! **/ Hichigo started cursing, Ichigo cut him off before he could go further. He really didn't feel like listening to the hollow whine about fighting.

The substitute shinigami re-sheathed his soul slayer, before checking his comrades, none of them had any life threatening injuries. So for the most part they were just exhausted, and unconscious.

Ichigo let go a breath he didn't even realize he was holding.

'They're okay.' Ichigo though letting a rare smile show on his face. He was getting stronger, and soon he would be able to protect them.

That's probably what was going on, his friends weren't getting weaker, he was getting stronger.

"Quickly! This way!" Several voices said, making Ichigo freeze. He was so caught up in his thoughts, and worries that he didn't even realize that a couple of shinigami were heading his way.

He scramed as fast as his shinpo could take him. It would be better if no one knew he was fighting.

He really didn't want to face the fourth captain's wraith for not listening to doctor's orders...

(0o0)

_/Ichigo-sama did very well./_ Rei said looking at Zangetsu.

The said zanpakutou was standing on his trademark flagpole and was listen to Rei.

He nodded.

/ **DAMN HIM!** / Hichigo yelled, he was REALLY wanted to fight, but was frustrated to find he wasn't needed.

_/ Give it up Hichigo-kun. /_ Rei adviced him.

Hichigo pointblank ignored him.

/ **Just wait Aibou I'll get you back for this.** / He threaten.

Rei sighed and went back to his conversation with Zangetsu.

Some times Hichigo was just so stubborn.

(0o0)

Yuzu waited until they're dad was out of hearing distance before confronting her twin about Ichigo, and his 'imposter'.

"Karin,' Yuzu said starting. She had steeled her resolve about this but, she still couldn't put the words together to ask her sister.

"What Yuzu?" Karin asked turning to her younger sister, she had been watching tv, but heard the troubled tone in her twins voice, and knew something was up.

"You know how Ichi-nii's been acting weird?" Yuzu said figuring she should first find out if her sister knw anything.

"Mmm...I guess so." Karin said, trying guess where this conversation was going.

"I-I don't think that's Ichi-nii." Yuzu said. She though herself crazy for saying it like that, and now her sister would think she was insane too.

Karin's eyes went wide and she looked over Yuzu as if barely figuring out something.

"So you've noticed it too?"

Yuzu looked up at her.

So something was going on.

"Yes, but its not just Ichigo acting weird, dad has been too."

"Goat-chin too?" Karin asked.

Yuzu nodded.

"So Ichi-nii's not the only one keeping secerts from us, that idiot father of ours is too." Karin thought out.

It did make some sense, well in some twisted I-can't-believe-I'm-thinking-the-idiot-is-more-than-an-idiot way.

"Yes, a couple of days ago I caught him yelling at some guy about some place called Soul Society portal being closed." Yuzu informed Karin.

"Where was this at?" Karin questioned.

"At Urahara Shoten,that candy store,I buy our sweets from..." Yuzu trailed off.

"What is it?"

"Jinta, a boy my age who works there asked if I was there for Ichi-nii."

Karin looked thoughtful.

"Maybe its time we get some answers from Goat-chin." Karin said getting irritated at all the mystery.

Yuzu agreed.

(0o0)

Shinji and the rest of the vaizard waited for the information they needed to come in. Then after that they would beginning putting together a plan to rescue Ichigo if he really was in Soul Society.

(0o0)

Ichigo panted as he arrived in his room again. Hopefully no one saw him.

/ **So your depending on luck to save your ass, King? What a pansy!** / Hichigo told Ichigo.

Ichigo ignored him.

Rei glared at the hollow.

/ _Shut the hell up, Hichigo._ / Rei growled.

Ichigo winced at Rei's harsh tone.

Silence reigned on Ichigo's mind scape. Ichigo very wisely closed the mind link to the other parts of his soul.

Ichigo yawned, getting tired.

He would deal with this junk tomorrow, right now he needed sleep.

(0o0)

Aizen faintly smiled as his espada entered his thone room.

"How much longer until preparetions are complete?" He asked.

Ulquiorra bowed.

"One month, Aizen-sama." He said.

"Good, you are dismissed Ulquiorra."

(0o0)

Rei glared at Hichigo.

/ **What you got something you want to say?** / Hichigo said, matching Rei's glare.

/ _You are an idiot Hichigo_. / Rei said harshly, before walking over to Zangetsu.

/ **Get your ass over here-!** /

Both Rei and Zangetsu ignored him.

/ _The situation's worst then we thought_. / Rei said sitting down. / _The fact that twelfh division didn't come after Ichigo, or give any sign that they knew where Ichigo was worries me._ /

Zangetsu turned to Rei.

/ _There are many people in Soul Society, and any one could be resonsibile_. / Zangetsu said before looking over to Hichigo.

Rei nodded.

/ _You're right..._ / Rei sighed. / _...I going to increase Ichigo-sama's training. /_

Zangetsu nodded, and Hichigo was pissed.

What else is new?

(0o0)

_-A mystery location deep in Soul Society...-_

A figure covered in darkness watched a computer screen replay the battle between Ichigo and the arrancar...

(0o0)

Twelve hours later Ichigo groaned as the bright rays of sunshine hit his face, waking him up.

/ _Morning Ichigo-sama!_ / Rei said routinely.

'Morning.' Ichigo yawned, slowly getting himself up.

From the view coming from his bedroom window he could tell it early morning, and nobody would be up for another few hours.

/ _Training, Ichigo-sama?_ / Rei asked carefully.

Rei didn't want to push Ichigo to train if he was exhausted from last night's activities.\

'Yeah.' Ichigo asked.

/ _Alright._ /

(0o0)

1) Sonipo- is a combination of Shunpo and Sonido, its super fast, and uses up a huge amount of reiatsu.

**A/n: Sorry about that crappy ending, but I couldn't seem to from a good place to end the chapter. On another note sorry about the long delay, I lost my flash drive so I had to rewrite this chapter from scratch...that sucked.**

**READ & REVIEW! REMEMBER I UPDATED FAST IF YOU DO!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Demonic Infection: Single**

**By: Amethyst Ichigo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS TO MY AWESOME ALL TIME REVIEWERS, AND ESPECIALLY TO Bleached Kitty WHO KEPT PUSHING ME TO WRITE WITH HER(OR HIS) COMMENTS! KEEP IT UP!**

_Warning: sub-long chapter!_

_Summary: Ichigo trains a little and wonders beliefly about the reiatsu collar his wearing, vaizards wait, another meeting for the captains and 'guests'. Unohana talks with Hanatoro, and Orihime and Tatsuki finally visit the Kurosaki house…and Ichigo starts his Kidou reading._

**/Yo. / Hichigo talking**

_/Hello. /_ Rei and Zangetsu talking

**Chapter 10- Some Questions Have No Answers…**

_Last Time_

'Morning.' Ichigo yawned, slowly getting himself up.

From the view coming from his bedroom window he could tell it early morning, and nobody would be up for another few hours.

_/Would you like to training, Ichigo-sama?_ / Rei asked carefully in Ichigo's mind. Rei didn't want to push Ichigo to train if he was exhausted from last night's activities.

'Yeah.' Ichigo asked.

/_Alright._/ Rei agreed.

(0o0)

Urahara looked at the phone again. He was in a bind, A MAJOR life threatening bind.

He had finished with the portal to Soul Society, and now he had to call Isshin, but now…now he was having second thoughts. Not about making the portal, but about telling Isshin about it.

It wasn't that he didn't want to 'save' Ichigo (though he seriously doubt Ichigo needed saving as Urahara knew that Soul Society didn't know about _that_) but Isshin wasn't in the best of health right now…

Hell, according to Yourichi Isshin shouldn't be let into Soul Society until she got to the bottom of some mystery that supposedly involved Ichigo, Isshin would be in a dangerous position.

Urahara sighed.

Was he really up to lying to his best friend?

Urahara grabbed the phone and started dialing.

Why did he even question himself…he knew he was going to end up Isshin anyway…

(0o0)

Shinji waited impatiently as Hiyori took her sweet god damn (a/n: my apologies) in setting down their most valuable piece of information… the map of Soul Society.

But that wasn't the most tense piece of intelligence they had received from their informant.

_FLASHBACK_

_Hiyori, and the rest of the vaizard watched as the same mysterious girl from before entered the vaizard warehouse.(1)_

_Shinji step forward and greeted her._

" _Noir, you brought the information?" Shinji asked uncharacteristically serious._

_Hiyori was looking at Shinji with an expression beyond surprise. Her mouth was open and her eyebrows were raised._

"_Yes, Queen-sama simply request you wait for this…journey." Noir said giving Shinji a medium sized folder with some papers._

_Shinji gave her a questioning look but Lisa voiced the question for the collective group._

"_And the reason being? Or for how long should we be requested to wait?" Lisa said masking her irritation at being addressed as nothing more then foot soldiers._

_Noir turned towards Lisa._

"_It has been sometime since we have gathered information straight from Soul Society, so if we can gather information, and the level three vaizard known as Kurosaki Ichigo, it would be a much more beneficial for her majesty." Noir said conveniently left out much information._

_Hiyori stopped looking at Shinji surprised and instead leveled a glare at this disrespecting wrench._

"_You forget to add how long, and why's Ichigo being classified as a level three vaizard." Hiyori said crossing her arms. She was not happy but she knew better to attack their 'guest'._

"_The waiting period will be twenty-seven days." Noir said emotionlessly. As a group the other vaizards couldn't help but feel how much this girl put Ulquiorra to shame with her emotionless act. She was that devoid of emotions. But beyond that Noir continued with her shorten explanations. "The reason why Kurosaki Ichigo is not being labeled as higher is because of the lack of…talent the other advisers and I know this Kurosaki-san is missing." _

_A vein popped on almost all the Karakura stationed vaizards. Even though Noir was insulting Ichigo, all of them could tell Noir was silently insulting their skill in being able to train new vaizards. Hachi appeared to be the only vaizard who didn't appear to be upset about the insult, but again it was hard to tell with the calm vaizard._

_Shinji sighed and made a motion to dismiss the messenger vaizard before blood started spilling._

"_I'll be taking my leave." Noir said bowing and vanishing a slight gust of wind._

_Hachi signed too, and together he and Shinji started to count down until Hiyori cursed._

' _Three…two…one-.'_

"_DAMN YOU BITCH!" Hiyori yelled though this was said in unison with the other vaizard (barring Hachi and Shinji)._

_Maybe the Queen-sama would send another messenger if Shinji asked…not likely._

_FLASHBACK END_

Now it was three days after Noir had come and now the warehouse vaizards were going back and forth between anger, and varies other emotions.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT BITCH SAYING-"Hiyori said in a spar with Love, and Mashito(2).

"She didn't say it actually." Love pointed out.

Hiyori sandal slapped him, not caring if he was right. She just wanted to get mad, and take her anger out someone after that '_bitch's_' visit.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Hiyori yelled, and went back to beating up Mashito.

Lisa, Shinji and the rest of the vaizards watched the fight with pure boredom in their eyes.

"Is it really okay to Hiyori beat the idiot up?" Lisa said though it was am matter of going of going in to Soul Society in one fighter down then it was because she actually was cold hearted. (Not that anyone would tell her that.)

"Who knows." Shinji said as his answer.

Lisa shrugged, and picked her latest manga novel to read.

Yes, all of them we worried about Ichigo being in Soul Society but there was nothing they could do but wait. They had been ordered by her majesty (though it was a request they knew it was actually an order) to wait, so they would wait.

But then Hiyori had always been the most impulsive of them all…

"I feel for you Hachi." Lisa said casually turning a page.

Hachi put his head in his head and tried his best to keep their house from collapsing.

(0o0)

"Report Unohana-taichou." The harsh voice of the Sou-taichou said as he sat in his chair, though everyone else was standing…even the guests. Once again Renji and Rukia were in the meeting room with the other captains but this time Hanatoro was also here.

"Hai, Kurosaki Ichigo's recovery has been steady…but in light of the reiatsu band it should be noted that his healing has slowed quite a bit." Unohana said. "It could be two weeks possibly three before he's back to active work-."

"No sooner?" The Sou-taichou asked.

Unohana shook her head.

"No, as I previously noted in my report Kurosaki Ichigo's injuries were not the only problem, he was over worked, combined with little to no sleep, and very little food. Also to be taken into account Kurosaki-san is a human. Though a powerful shinigami, his limit is nearly that of human's(3).You cannot expect him with both his living world duties, and those of the shinigami 24-7. I, myself am surprised no one noticed his exhaustion."

Depressed marks appeared over Renji's and Rukia's heads. Apparently the duo had forgotten that fact when they left Ichigo in charge of Karakura…

The sou-taichou nodded.

"Continue to guard Kurosaki Ichigo…Kurotsuchi-taichou have you discovered the identity of the unknown shinigami?"

"No." Mayuri said angry.

"Very well, meeting adjourned."

(0o0)

Hanatoro filed out of the captain's meeting room with a confused expression. He couldn't understand what purpose he's being in the captain's meeting room was suppose to do. After all, Unohana-taichou could've easily explained Ichigo-san condition by her self so then why-?

"Hanatoro-kun, please follow me." Hanatoro came out of his thoughts as his captain called his attention.

"Hai, taichou." Hanatoro said walking quickly to keep up with his captain.

He was so confused…so very confused.

(0o0)

Ichigo jumped up from his laying position. He had just finished another training with Hichigo ad Zangetsu and was very tired. Even though Rei healed him after each fight Ichigo could still feel the exhaustion he had.

What's more Hichigo was lying when he said he could heal Ichigo. It had taken a day but all of Ichigo's old pain had come back twice over. If he didn't know better he would have thought his healing ability wasn't working.

"Ow." Ichigo whispered sitting up and glancing at the floor in front of his bed. Sure, he had been walking around and fighting two nights ago, but with as much pain as he was in now, he really think he could even walk.

'Note to self: never to listen to the hollow-.'

**/ Hey!/ **The hollow yelled. /**I've got a name./**

Ichigo ignored him. It was then that he noticed several books laying on the bedside table. On the books there was a note written.

_Taichou threaten to take my sake if I didn't deliver these… Have fun Ichigo_

_Matsumoto Rangiku _

Ichigo placed the note back on the bedside table and got the books.

'_Theory of Kidou for Beginners'_ Ichigo read, he groaned.

His reiatsu control sucked.

(0o0)

Hanatoro sat in the chair direct in front of Unohana's desk, as the captain herself took a seat at her desk.

The was silence for a few seconds…

"Hanatoro-kun, I presume you are confused as to why you were summoned to the captain's meeting, correct?" She asked calmly.

Hanatoro nodded.

"The reason is the sou-taichou himself was daily reports on reports on Kurosaki-kun condition…he is of the opinion as I am that the reiatsu band placed on Kurosaki-kun is dangerous." Hanatoro's eyes widen.

"But taichou," Hanatoro interrupted softly. "I thought Yamamoto sou-taichou ordered the use of the reiatsu band on Ichigo-san?"

Unohana closed her eyes for a second before opening them again and looking towards her seventh seat calming.

"No…the new Court 46 ordered the use." She took a deep breath. "As such we cannot remove the band without direct proof that it is harming Kurosaki-kun. That is why I and the Sou-taichou need you to watch Kurosaki-kun carefully."

"Of course." Hanatoro said nodding.

"No one must know of this. You are to make your observations directly to me, and if Kurosaki-kun condition worsens you are to come to me immediately. Regardless of time, also Isane herself and the others of the seat's are busy preparing for Aizen's war. Until their assignments are complete you are to act as my fuku-taichou during captain's meeting needing fuku-taichous. Is this clear?"

"Hai Taichou."

Unohana nodded and smiled before dismissing Hanatoro.

There was still so much to do…so very much…

(0o0)

Orihime, and Tatsuki arrived in front of the Kurosaki Clinic with worried faces as they rang the door bell.(4)

They waited for a second before the door opened to reveal none other then Yuzu Kurosaki.

"Hello?" She asked smiling she motioned for them to come in. "Please come in."

Orihime and Tatsuki smiled at Ichigo's little sister.

"Thank you." They said politely, and they took at seat on the sofa's in the living room. Karin was also in the living and was watching some show on television when she noticed the appearance of Orihime and Tatsuki.

"Hey." She muttered as a greeting.

Orihime smiled good naturally, and Tatsuki waved. It never failed to surprise them how much Karin acted like Ichigo.

The was a sort of awkward silence for a couple of minutes while Yuzu got some tea for them to drink.

Karin sighed, an switched off the TV, and turned to the two high schoolers. She could tell the two girls want something.

"You need something?" She asked bluntly.

Yuzu sighed at the lack of manners her twin had but didn't say anything.

"Ano…we're here for Kurosaki-kun." Orihime said. Karin raised an eyebrow.

"She means Ichigo. You seen him?" Tatsuki asked.

"Nope, not for a couple of days… you know anything Yuzu?" Karin said noticing her sister was back with a tray of snacks and food. Yuzu shook her head in the negative.

No one knew anything…

All four girl mentally sighed.

Where was Ichigo?

(0o0)

About two miles away Chad was wondering the same thing…

(0o0)

**1) The mysterious girl comes from Chapter 3,if you cant remember her reread this chapter.**

**2) What are actually names of the other vaizards(like the girl in the green suit, the M-name guy?) I can't remember. I made a name obviously for the m-named guy.**

**3) Unohana only thinks Ichigo's just a human but we all know she wrong…**

**4) Forgot to put this part in my last chapter.**

**a/n: Finally done with this chapter…I was beginning to think I had lost my touch…THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! THEY KEPT ME WORKING ON THIS STORY!**

**READ & REVIEW I UPDATE FASTER IF YOU DO!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Demonic Infection: Single**

**By: Amethyst Ichigo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS TO MY AWESOME ALL TIME REVIEWERS! KEEP IT UP! ALSO QUESTIONS FROM THE LAST CHAPTER ARE ANSWERED AT THE BOTTOM! THANKS TO THE REVIEWERS WHO POINTED OUT THE VAIZARD NAMES!**

_Warning: sub-long chapter!_

_Summary: _

**/Yo. / Hichigo talking**

_/Hello. /_ Rei and Zangetsu talking

**Chapter 11-Pain, Kidou Theory, and a Friendly Visit…**

_Last Time_

"_Ano…we're here for Kurosaki-kun." Orihime said. Karin raised an eyebrow._

"_She means Ichigo. You seen him?" Tatsuki asked._

"_Nope, not for a couple of days… you know anything Yuzu?" Karin said noticing her sister was back with a tray of snacks and food. Yuzu shook her head in the negative._

_No one knew anything…_

_All four girls mentally sighed._

'_Where was Ichigo?'_

_(0o0)_

_About two miles away Chad was wondering the same thing…_

_(0o0)_

Ichigo signed at he replaced his book after two hours of hard Kidou reading, and suffice to say he was not happy. All of the Kidou techniques required varies levels of reiatsu control but for the supremely easy Kidou's Ichigo knew he was going to have trouble because of his large amount of spirit energy.

But all this talk of Kidou theory and training made him very curious (he figured this trait cam from Rei) how did a shinigami go about control their reiatsu? Was it natural instinct or was there way to refine his reiatsu beyond 'practice'? Hopefully there weren't or he was screwed_._

_/ You'll be fine Ichigo-sama._ / Rei reassured him. / _You've achieved your sealed zanpaktou, and started on other training exercises._ /

'Possibly…'

/ **If not I can take your place-.** /

Ichigo toned out his hollow again. It'd seemed the mental notes were working as far as ignoring his hollow were concerned. Maybe if he disregards his hollow enough he could-.

/ _You two are suppose to be cooperating_. / Rei remained them.

Neither Hichigo nor Ichigo answered him…

(0o0)

Isshin picked up the house almost immediately.

"Moshi moshi?"

"It's me." Urahara answered, and paused for a second. He knew he was doing the right thing calling Isshin, but somehow, Urahara had a bad feeling about this situation.

"Is the portal finished?" Urahara resisted the urge to sigh. Even if Isshin listen to him (which was doubtful), he was luckily to go charging off to Soul Society after Ichigo.

"Hai." Isshin said with a voice full of determination, and spoke of absolute pain to any who tried to stop him. Urahara opened up his fan and waited for his long time to continue. "I'll be over after I get Ryuken to babysit Karin and Yuzu."

"Alright…Isshin?"

"What?"

"Yourichi reports in tonight. Are you going to say or are you going?" Silence for a second, and for moment Urahara thought Isshin had hanged up on him.

"I'm not going yet. I can't be reckless. I need to gain my skills back, before I go charging off anywhere…No matter how much I want to…" Urahara blinked surprised. He hadn't expected that kind of reaction from the ex-shinigami captain. Though he guessed he should have expected something of the sort. Isshin was very serious when it came to his precious children, especially Ichigo.

"I see."

They both hanged up, nervousness, and a danger looming in the forefront of their minds.

(0o0)

Yourichi was very unhappy as she sped thought out Soul Society one final time. She had managed to gain more information about Ichigo's current situation, but it only lead to even more question, and no answers, sadly this did not help Yourichi's unease as she checked on her 'student'.

Ichigo seemed fine physically, but a closer look at his reiatsu showed his spirit energy to be faring oddly and to add more to Yourichi's concern after each fare, Ichigo's reiatsu weaken significant. The decreases in power level weren't critical yet…But give the reiatsu band a week or two and Ichigo would be in danger.

But still… why would the new 46 Courts order the use of the reiatsu band on Ichigo? It didn't make any sense, and so far she hadn't find any information giving her the slightest clue what was going on.

Except tonight Urahara (she preferred to call him ero-baka) was expecting her to report, and she had a _really_ bad feeling for some reason….

"Yourichi-sama!"

Yourichi made a mad dash to the sekaimon (1). She was so not up to dealing with Soi Fon's fan girl tendencies…

Though it did make her wonder, how the hell did Soi Fon find her?

(0o0)

Hanataro frowned heavily.

Although Ichigo's condition had improved greatly upon arriving at fourth division, there was something amiss. Ichigo's reiatsu was flickering strangely, and more and more sleep Ichigo needed, and frankly it worried the seventh seat.

Unohana-taichou was told about the strange affects, but still nothing could be done. While these bizarre concerns were happening, Ichigo's health wasn't in jeopardy, therefore nothing could be done. But beyond, these odd symptoms, one thing was certain.

It was becoming worst.

"Something wrong?" Hanataro jumped, he had forgotten he was in Ichigo's room.

"N-no, Ichigo-san, I was just lost in my thoughts."

Ichigo blinked. "Alright…what time is Unohana-san coming?"

Hanataro looked at the clock. "Unohana-taichou is coming at three. Have you read your book?"

"Yes, I finished it earlier. Have Rukia or Renji come by-?"

"Still lying in bed, Ichigo?" Ichigo needn't have said anything; the two barged into his room…

"What about it? Upset Byakuya works you death?" Renji glared, and Rukia sighed.

"At least I'm not next door to Zaraki-taichou and his fuku-taichou."

Ichigo grinned. "Whatever pineapple, this place's been quiet. I forget I was even in the same building as Kenpachi."

"What did you call me?" Renji gritted.

"Pineapple."

"Strawberry."

"Freeloader."

"Look at you-."

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?! WE DIDN'T COME HERE TO ARGUE! SO QUIET!" Rukia smacked Renji upside the head, and looked like she was going to hit Ichigo but moved back from him at the last minute.

"What?" Ichigo blinked confused at to why Rukia didn't hit him.

"Nothing…we just need to ask you some questions." Rukia said taking out a small notebook. "Last night, did you notice anything unusual?"

Ichigo nodded. "Just some hollow reiatsu, but that's it."

"Did you see anyone? "

"No, why something wrong?" Ichigo sweated a little but neither of his nakama caught it. Hopefully they wouldn't figure out it was him destroying the hollow; he really didn't want to get Unohana mad at him. She was a nice person, but she was powerful.

Rukia sighed and put up her notebook.

"Some unknown took out an arrancar. Right now the captains are scrambling to figure out who killed the hollow. Apparently the arrancar's reiatsu rating was lower Vasto Lorde."

"What?"

"Yes, that's exactly why Yamamoto-sou-taichou wants to find this person. They could be a great asset in the war against Aizen-."

Ichigo toned her out after that. He felt cold at her use of the word 'asset'. Was that all shinigami were 'assets'? If that was the truth, then no wonder Soul Society was s twisted in its ideals. So many people were exiled or killed…would he turn out like them-?

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo came out of his thoughts. "What?"

"Never mind, we'll see you later."

"Bye." Ichigo waved them out.

(0o0)

**Rukia's POV**

I walked into Ichigo room, and was surprised. He seemed subdued. His entire demeanor was more…serious then he usually was. He was even polite in his words. Was this the same person who beat Nii-sama? I almost couldn't believe it, but the proof was right in front of my face. Of course none of my thoughts showed on my face as Renji casually entered himself in the conversation.

"Still lying in bed, Ichigo?" He looked up and glanced at Renji and me.

A smirk plastered itself on his face. "What about it? Still med that Byakuya works you to death?"

I forced back a remark about using Nii-sama's name; I would just be wasting my time. Ichigo would never be polite. Though I was slightly confused, was Ichigo making a joke?

I mentally shrugged and forced back on the conversation. It was pointless to try and figure out Ichigo. He was so mysterious…in a bad way.

"Whatever pineapple, this place's been quiet. I forget I was even in the same building as Kenpachi." Again I fought another urge to shout at Ichigo to use titles. Seriously, was he asking for a death wish-? A flashback of his Soul Society invasion appeared in my head… I sighed. Neither Ichigo nor Renji caught it. I guess Ichigo _really_ was asking for it…

"What did you call me?" Renji gritted.

"Pineapple." I blinked, and had to hold back a laugh. I tell him one time that his resembled a pineapple but he didn't believe me.

"Strawberry." I pressed my hand to my forehead. Didn't these two ever get tired of fighting?

"Freeloader." Somehow, it felt as thought that comment was directed at me. I glared at Ichigo.

"Look at you-."

'Oh, for-.' I stopped that thought, and used my voice instead. "WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?! WE DIDN'T COME HERE TO ARGUE! SO QUIET!" I smacked Renji upside the head, and I was going to smack Ichigo too, but I back down when I saw Ichigo's eyes. 'He had bags under them! It had been almost a week and he looked the same at when we kidnapped him!'

"What?" Ichigo blinked confused.

"Nothing…we just need to ask you some questions." I said taking out a small notebook, and pushing the rest of my thoughts away as I focused on my work. "Last night, did you notice anything unusual?"

Ichigo nodded. "Just some hollow reiatsu, but that's it."

"Did you see anyone? "

"No, why something wrong?" Ichigo said calmly.

I sighed and put up her notebook.

"Some unknown took out an arrancar. Right now the captains are scrambling to figure out who killed the hollow. Apparently the arrancar's reiatsu rating was lower Vasto Lorde."

"What?" Ichigo looked at me surprised.

"Yes, that's exactly why Yamamoto-sou-taichou wants to find this person. They could be a great asset in the war against Aizen." I froze at my words, and spared a glance at Renji. The jerk didn't notice my slip but I knew Ichigo would.' It was a quiet rule among the other shinigami not to tell Ichigo and the other human about Soul Society views.'

'Soul Society wasn't a great place, but compared to the harshness of Rukogon, it was better. Soul Society was set in a warrior fashion that officers, and other member were tools that the Ou-sama (King) used to fight, and thus must behave as such. Though the noble took this to heart people like Renji, and Hanataro were given more freedom, then the higher class.'

'It was all about politics, and thankfully Ukitake-taichou took that in consideration when he gave Ichigo the substitute shinigami badge.'

'The substitute badge was a political loop hole, that Yamamoto-sou-taichou got instated in the early years of Soul Society so the carrier of it could do many things an ordinary shinigami couldn't. Ichigo was outside the Soul Society system, while at the same time in it-.'

Renji elbowed me, and I snapped out of my thoughts. Ichigo wasn't saying anything; he was simply quiet gazing out the window.

"Ichigo?" I said nearly whispering.

Ichigo came out of his thoughts. "What?" It wasn't a rude 'what' but an absent one. 'What was he thinking?'

"Never mind, we'll see you later."

"Bye." Ichigo waved us out.

But I couldn't help but feel worried. Everything was changing.

**End Rukia's POV**

(0o0)

FAQ'S

_**What is a level three vaizard? And what are all the vaizard levels?**_

_Vaizards levels are based on strength regardless if a vaizards has a mask or not. Power levels are determined on scale of levels._

_1-3 are beginning vaizards (foot soldiers)** Noir labeled Ichigo a level three vaizard but actually he's a level nine, which is ****very**** insulting to Hiyori and the crew.**_

_4-5 intermediate vaizards (on par with the seated officers in Soul Society)_

_6-8 higher intermediate vaizards (on par with fuku-taichou in S.S) _

_9-11 Seated Vaizard Officers (on par with captains in S.S) **Love, Mashiro, Kensei, Rojuro, Hachi are rated here.**_

_12-14 Advance Vaizard Officers - **Shinji, Hiyori, Lisa, and Noir are rated here.**_

_15-17 Seasoned Vaizards_

_18 Coverts (on par with Sou-Taichou)_

_19-20 Strongest Level (only one vaizard has ever attained this level)_

_**Can I use Rena in my story?**_

_Sure. As long as you e-mail me so I can read the story later…_

_**Are there going to be any pairing in the story?**_

_Not intentionally, I'm not very good at writing romance. _

_**Are you going to write a part two to Demonic Infection?**_

_Of course…if the readers want one…_

_**How many chapters are there in Demonic Infection?**_

_I guessing about 35, but that could go higher…_

_**Any how's, I'M SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT, PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Please don't forget to…**_

_**READ AND REVIEW! **_


	12. Chapter 12 Part 1

Disclaimer: In previous chapters...

_**Warning**_: Short chapter! Expect Part 2 within 48 hours.

**Please Read: The first part of chapter 12, I wanted to remind the readers that I'm still alive.**I believe I've said this before, but really! I know my grammar mistakes are horrible, but just saying 'grammar needs work' really does not help me. Try to be specific and thanks to Hollow Mashiro for beta reading!!!!!

_**Summary: N/A**_

"Yo**." **Hichigo talking

/ _Hello._/ Rei and Zangetsu talking

_**Chapter 12-More than Sorry...**_

The night sky was chaotic, and deterring, and the strong winds tugged at her body, threatening to turn her off course(1), but Yoruichi didn't notice this as she shunpoed quickly to Urahara Shoten. She had learned enough about Ichigo's situation to know that the longer Ichigo remained in Soul Society, the more danger his life was in.

The reiatsu band was slowing killing Ichigo, and already his reiatsu band had cut off a great deal of spirit power. What was Soul Society playing at? And why place a reiatsu band on Ichigo?

Yoruichi didn't know, but hopefully her perverted friend could shield some light on the situation… She walked faster knowing full well that time was of the essence.

"My, oh my, if it isn't a pretty little kitty!?" An angry tack appeared on the Flash Master's forehead. Speaking of the Pervert...

~*~

Karin glared, and Ryuuken Ishida glared back.

"Who are you?" She said giving her standard glare to the older Ishida.

Ryuuken glared back, but didn't look phased at all by Karin's bluntness. He simply pushed up his glasses, and shoved his hands into his pants pockets. "I'm here to babysit." He said ignoring Karin.

Karin didn't move from the doorway, and instead a suspicious glint appeared in her eyes. "So you know where the old man is." She stated.

Ryuuken turned away from her, and leaned on the doorway, obviously aware that Karin was not going to let him in any time soon. "And if I do...?" He left the question hanging, and particularly daring Karin to demand where her father was.

"Karin, could you move please?" Yuzu said interrupting Karin and Ryuuken's staring contest. Karin blinked but moved aside, there was something off about how Yuzu said that sentence...

Yuzu moved past her twin and stood up to Ryuuken smiling warmly. "I apologize for my sister's behavior."

Karin glared at the floor before turning her attention back to the conversation there must have been a good reason why Yuzu would want to take over-.

"But I must ask where my father is...I _need_to have a word with him." The aura surrounding Yuzu was dark and cruel depicting several ideas of what could happen if Ryuuken decided to refuse. Her expression and aura was the same as Retsu Unohana...a dangerous threat, so sweetly said.

Ryuuken leveled a long look at the ten year old girl, before coming to a decision...

"The idiot's at Urahara Shoten," Yuzu nodded, and gestured for him to enter their house. "But I will accompany you two."

Yuzu and Karin both nodded, and locked the door before setting off.

It was time they had a conversation with goat chin.

~*~

The day of September twenty-fifth started out much like any other day in fall, with the wind cool and autumn leaves falling in haphazard paths in front of the many offices of the Soul Society buildings. Like previous days, Ichigo was up and awake before Hanataro started his routine medical checks, and Ichigo was able to have a few minutes of peace-at least for a little while until Rei and Hichigo determined Ichigo could train.

Ichigo glanced out of his window, and watched the leaves spiral in the wind, and couldn't help the feeling of unease that he had felt when he first awoke. Something was going to happen...

Knock. Knock.

Ichigo turned his attention to the door, and waited expecting Unohana, or Hanataro to enter, but surprise and then a guarded expression lit his face as his visitor entered...

~*~

"Kuchiki Rukia, and Hitsugaya Toshiro, report." Yamamoto Sou-Taichou said silencing the room, after a rather lengthy questioning as to where Kurotsuchi Mayuri was.

"Hai." Rukia said kneeling, unlike Hitsugaya who merely stood. "I have given my report and findings to Hitsugaya-taichou for further examination, and our report has concluded a suspicious finding in the investigation of the unknown."

She went silent as Hitsugaya stepped forward to reveal their findings.

"The unknown though having a large quality of reiatsu, a fraction of it was hollow, our scans from the twelfth division were conclusive on this point, but there remains another issue-."

"How powerful was he?" Kenpachi Zaraki said battle lust in his eyes.

Hitsugaya turned to him. "Above captain's level." He announced. The other captains looked thoughtful.

"Were we able to pick up any reiatsu signatures?" The sickly captain of the thirteenth division asked appearing to be in better health than usual.

"Yes, but our comparison results were useless. No one in Soul Society has the same reiatsu signature as the unknown...person." The absence of the word shinigami was evident to the other captains.

"A Vaizard, then?" Captain Kuchiki said reflecting back on the Vaizard Incident fifty years ago.

Hitsugaya shook his head in the negative. "No, the reiatsu was exactly thirty-three percent hollow, thirty-three percent shinigami, and the last thirty-three percent was unable to be identified by our computers, but who ever this is, is no Vaizard, or Arrancar." He finished looking pensive.

"An ally, or an enemy, we were not able to conclude, but besides the information stated there is one interesting fact, that we uncovered...the person responsible for destroying the hollow, was someone with a reiatsu signature similar to Kurosaki Ichigo."

~*~

The warehouse was filled with an uneasy quiet, as each member of the Vaizard family was wasting time until they could invade Soul Society.

Shinji was staring over the varies information papers they had over Seireitei trying to come up with a plan to recapture Ichigo, but his efforts were made pointless by the fact that they did not know Ichigo's current whereabouts. Hiyori was still in a very bad mood from Noir's visit, and was cursing everything from high heaven to hell and back while beating up Love. Lisa was pretending to read her books, but it was obvious she wasn't making any process, as the book she was currently holding was up-side down. Hachi was repairing the underground training ground, using more time then he usually took trying to concentrate, but his thoughts were continuously interrupted by every possible idea that Ichigo could be found out at any moment. Mashiro was off in her secret base doing who know what and Kensei and Rojuro were placing bets on how long Love would last against Hiyori's wrath.

Shinji sighed, and started collecting his papers when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hirako Shinji, I have come with some important information." Noir said silenced the warehouse; all attention was on the teenage girl.

~*~

1) Credit goes entirely to Hollow Mashiro for those detailed imagery.

Author's Note: Sorry about the really short update, but the good news is **another** **TWO updates will be up within the next five days**!!!! So remember to keep reviewing, and keep checking!!!!

**READ AND REVIEW!!!**


	13. Chapter 12 Part 2

Disclaimer: In previous chapters...

_**Warning**_: Short chapter! Expect Part 3 within 72 hours.

**Please Read: The second part of chapter 12, I wanted to remind the readers that I'm still having problem with my account.**I believe I've said this before, but really! I know my grammar mistakes are horrible, but just saying 'grammar needs work' really does not help me. Try to be specific and thanks to Hollow Mashiro for beta reading!!!!!

_**Summary: N/A**_

"Yo**." **Hichigo talking

/ _Hello._/ Rei and Zangetsu talking

_**Chapter 12-More than Sorry... Part 2**_

**"Hirako Shinji, I have come with some important information." Noir said silenced the warehouse; all attention was on the teenage girl.**

"What information?" Shinji insisted.

He was worried, and the fact that Noir skipped proper prodical to delever information highlighted how important her lastest information was. Noir was a very strict person for rules, as far as any of the vaizards knew Noir had never over step any legal bounds.

'The warehouse was slient now,' Shinji thoughts distractedally. The leader of the Vaizards had tuned out all of the noise the other members of his family was making while he thought over Noir's words, and waiting impaitently for the answers the messager of Queen-sama carried.

"Sickness," Noir said pausing and looking straight into Shinji's eyes. "As of yet were are unsure to the origins of this epidemic-," Several fast intakes of air came from the vaizards behind Shinji. "-but this sickness has sweeped through many of the lower ranks causing the Hospital Ward to be on high alert. For her majesty's sake,the council has moved her to secret location while orders are beening relayed to the rest of the divisions."

Noir took a folder , she had been carrying (and had been overlooked by all the warehouse vaizards) and handed it to Shinji without any premble, to what it contained.

Shinji took the folder, and was about to open it, until he saw the look in Noir's eyes. She shook her head, and continued on with her speach.

"The sickness starts as harsh coughing, and within two days causes a high fever to develop within the paitent and then the person reaches a tempertature around 104 degrees...the paitent falls into a coma. The Healers have not been able to disconcern much knowledge about the infection spread from person to person, so the divisions have been put on high alert-forbidding the use of any type of sharing until the infection process can protect other from getting sick."

"How long has the sickness been around?" Mashiro said hestiantly, a total one-hundred and eighty from her usual bouncy attitude.

Noir considered her question for a few second before replying. "As our intelligence goes, the estimation was around the last time I visited you all- twenty days ago."

Shinji nodded. "I see... Is there anything else you would like to add?"

"Yes, starting now, you have exactly seventy-two hours to return to base, and any trips to a certain _society_ are to be completed by than."

Shinji raised an eyebrow. Did she just tel him to -?

Hiyori smirked, and cut in. "Whatever brat, we'll be there just make sure you have an extra room ready for a guest." She said turning to the others.

Lisa's lit up with a cunning grin. "Tomorrow night, we strike."

~*~

The day of September twenty-fifth started out much like any other day in fall, with the wind cool and autumn leaves falling in haphazard paths in front of the many offices of the Soul Society buildings. Like previous days, Ichigo was up and awake before Hanatoro started his routine medical checks, and Ichigo was able to have a few minutes of peace-at least for a little while until Rei and Hichigo determined Ichigo could train.

Ichigo glanced out of his window, and watched the leaves spiral in the wind, and couldn't help the feeling of unease that he had felt when he first awoke. Something was going to happen...

Knock. Knock.

Ichigo turned his attention to the door, and waited expecting Unohana, or Hanataro to enter, but surprise and then a guarded expression lit his face as his visitor entered.

Ichigo glared at his guest, after the whole Bountou Incident he was more than a little weary about Kurotsuchi Mayuri. The rumors (that were acknowledged by Inoue, and Uryuu) about this man using his own subordinates as test subjects, and his experiment left Ichigo really not happy to meet the twelfth division captain.

Even more, Ichigo did not like the smile the crazed captain had starting at him, but he didn't say anything, simply waited for the captain to speak first.

Kurotsuchi did so; or rather he examined Ichigo through some strange glass instrument, and muttered some words that were less then welcoming. "My observations were correct the substitute shinigami has elements of hollow reiatsu in addition with his mundane spirit pressure, there are also two sets of shinigami reiatsu in subject-."

"Why are you here?" Ichigo asked with a hint of steel in his voice. He did not like the way the twelfth division captain was looking at him, and faster he could make him leave, the better.

Kurotsuchi smiled. "A deal."

Ichigo glared. "What kind of deal?"

"If you agree to become a test subject, I will give you any information we have on Kurosaki Masaki…I'll even make your tests…enjoyable."

Ichigo's glared intensified, as well as the silent staring contest that went between them. Kurotsuchi knew he didn't trust him, and was more than likely to reject his offer so then why was he making it? Something about this conversation did feel right.

"No-." Ichigo started, there was no way anyone knew where his mother was, and she had died years ago.

Another knocking sound cut off Ichigo. "Mayuri-sama, Unohana-taichou approaches." Nemu's voice said breaking though the tension. Kurotsuchi smirk faded, and his face turned ugly as he hissed insults to his lieutenant.

"You stupid girl. Why didn't you distract her?" He growled.

Nemu bowed. "She is coming with Isane-san, contact was not advisable." She explained, Mayuri did not care, and walked to the door. He sent a glare to his daughter, before smiling (in a horribly digusting way) at Ichigo.

"Regardless, of this little oversight…we will talk again…"

Mayuri Kurotsuchi as well as his daughter vanished from the room…leaving Ichigo alone with his thoughts.

~*~

The walk to Urahara Shoten took the shortest time, any of them could remember, the neighborhoods, and streets speed by, and details were blurry as they approached the stronghold of Living World Intelligence.

Jinta, and Ururu who had been minding the store, looked up as the three individuals arrived and quickly went to task opening the doors for their guests. Jinta didn't announce their presence as the look in Yuzu's eyes stopped any understandable from being said.

"Welcome." Ururu said quietly. She bowed, and left their sight, possibly going to the kitchen to get them some drinks.

The trio walked passes the store front and with practiced ease slipped out of their shoes-.

"How long does he have?" A harsh voice said, as Yuzu opened the sliding door.

Time froze.

~*~

Yourichi glared at Urahara again, she was going to make sure he remembered never to do that again. That stupid idiot…

The sounds of a paper door sliding stopped Yourichi in mid-thought.

It was Isshin.

He looked determined, and had the same steel in his eyes that Ichigo had when he charged Soul Society for a friend. His clothes were slightly untidy, and he was messing he usual smile as well as his idiotic demeanor he had long been using. But then, Ichigo was kidnapped...

Yourichi lips went into a frown at the thought of what she was going to say.

How was she going to tell Isshin that his only son was already showing signs of dying from the reiatsu band placed on him, by the same Court 46 that banished his best friend? She hated Court 46, that was a given, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to see just what made Isshin 'the Reaper'...

Yourichi let her frown turned into a neutral expression. Court 46 could go to hell, her student was in trouble.

She barely noticed when Tessai placed the tea in front of her and waited until Kisuke came in before looking up at her friend. He spoke first breaking the silence.

"How was he?" He asked without any pause.

Yourichi was not one bit surprised by his bluntness, and instantly went into her report.

"My trip to Soul Society was the usual boring spill of nonsense from Soi Fon, but Court 46 did manage to get under my skin, in a way they hadn't dared for years." She paused giving Isshin a few seconds before she dropped the bomb on him. "They ordered the use of a reiatsu band on Ichigo-"

"A reiatsu band...." Isshin hissed, gone was his composure, and in its place was absolute anger.

Yourichi nodded, and continued on, wanting to get all of her report done before Isshin tried calming down...better to only get him upset once and not several times.

"But that wasn't the only excitement that happened, while I was on my rounds a hollow decided to make an appearance...one that was crushed by an unknown fighter ten minutes after it appeared."

"What?" Isshin blinked.

Urahara looked intrigued. "Was there any information on the unknown fighter?"

"Almost no information, I plan to return to Soul Society later tonight for more information-."

Ururu stepped into the room placed a cup of tea in front of Isshin, before she turned to Yourichi.

"Would you like something to eat, Kitty-san?"

Yourichi smirked. "You bet, kid." She stood up and followed Ururu out of the room…

~*~

"Are you awake yet Ichigo-san?" Isane said knocking on Ichigo's dorm door.

She hoped she wasn't waking him up if he was asleep, and then she remembered Hanatoro's reports that Ichigo was asleep most of the day. 'Maybe this was a bad idea,' she thought starting to go in circles in front of Ichigo's door. 'I could come back later- no, wait the Women's Association meeting is later, and I'm not allowed to miss that-.'

"Calm yourself, Isane," Captain Unohana said placing a hand on her lieutenant's shoulder. It was obvious to her how much Isane was already second guessing herself. "We can always return another occasion."

Isane nodded.

"Come in." Ichigo's voice said breaking the conversation. Unohana's smile fell an inch as she noticed how much time Ichigo took answering the door. Ichigo was usually very prompt…something (probably health related) was wrong.

Isane took a deep breath and let herself as well as her captain in. The sights that meet her eyes made her blink in surprise. The person sitting on the bed in front of her was very different then the patient she helped heal during the Soul Society Invasion. 'Ichigo-san was a health shade, and he didn't have those bags under his eyes.' She paused and made a note on the file she brought with her.

Dark black marks were more evident, and the dull Ichigo had spoke about were clearly becoming more of pain then anyone thought, because the very work Ichigo was doing to stay awake was very apparent.

'Was this the affect of the reiatsu band?' She thought watching Ichigo, as her captain asked Ichigo the usual series of questions she did every day. Isane too, could feel the low amount of spirit pressure Ichigo was admitting compared to last time, and this worried the lieutenant greatly. Ichigo had no control over his reiatsu so all the reiatsu she could sense was all he had, a disturbing fact added with Ichigo's ghost pale skin-.

"Are you ready Isane?" Unohana taichou asked moving back from Ichigo, and motioning for the younger to move forward.

"Hai."

"Good, I'll be back later, to give Ichigo-kun his medicine."

Isane nodded and watched her captain leave before turning back to Ichigo. "I'm to teach you Kidou," she said sitting herself down on a chair besides Ichigo's bed.

Ichigo nodded.

"Today we'll start on basic control exercises, and how gain greater control over reiatsu."

"Okay," Ichigo said noticing the slight strain in Isane's smile. "Something wrong?"

Isane froze for a second, and shook her head. "N-no, nothing's wrong, nothing at all." Ichigo regarded her with less belief then Rukia's and Renji's lies. Isane was horrible at lying.

~*~

Karin's eyes narrowed as she walked over to the older Kurosaki, she was really not happy with the old man.

He had lied about everything! She knew something was up when Yuzu had said she'd seen the old man inside Urahara Shoten-a shop only seen by people who could see ghosts (as Jinta said one time). Why did he lie? Why didn't he say anything to them? Did he think that they'd blame him for letting their mom die?

There were so many questions in the twin's heads, that they were hard to voice. Karin waited on his right side, and she wasn't the only one, Yuzu took a seat next to her father, while Ryuuken sat directly across from the angry Kurosaki's.

Yuzu stared up at her father determination in her eyes, and a glint of sadness as well as confusion about why her father was keeping secrets. She stayed quiet thought letting Karin (the more vocal of the two) talk…for now.

Isshin for his part was downright shocked to see his teenage daughters, and jumped up ready to play his usual act.

"My sweet daughters," He yelled hoping it was only his friend being mean and bring them, than something else…like they knew…

He was proven dead wrong; as instead of dodging his hug, Karin punched him square in the jaw, sending him a step or two backwards.

Isshin blinked, and looked down at Karin. She'd never actually hit him…unless she was mad.

"Sit down father." She hissed her reiatsu and voice confirming Isshin's thoughts.

Isshin returned to his seat, and silence was cast over the group as Yuzu, and Ururu placed tea (or refilled cups), before taking a seat themselves. Urahara was overseeing this transaction with interest, and waved his fan. It was somewhat comically to watch his friend an ex-captain himself cowering under his teenage daughter.

Ryuuken ignored the tension growing in the room, and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it with a lighter from his front pocket. The older Ishida form was serious, but there was no power behind his stance, and a sense of intrigue filled his eyes.

Yuzu set down her tea, and looked her father straight in the eyes. "Now, I believe you have something to tell us, father." There was a hint of steel behind her words, and the scope of her anger was glancing out from her warm face.

Ryuuken smirked slightly pleased at the amount of anger his 'enemy' was receiving.

"But there's nothing I'd hide from my lovely-." A tack appeared on Karin's head, and she delivered a powerful kick to her father.

"Enough already, we get you're an idiot, now just tell us, _now_." Karin growled more than ready to start dishing out some more kicks to her old man. "We know something going on-."

"-especially when our father _lies_to us. Correct otou-san?" Yuzu finished. "You told us you couldn't see ghosts, yet earlier you were here, a place only seen by people able to see the dead. " Her glance was unwavering, and the sweet tone her voice usually carried was gone.

Isshin sighed. "Fine, but Ichigo-."

"Will be told." Yuzu pushed. "You owe big brother the truth, so don't say not to tell him. I will not agree to keep secrets from this family."

Urahara glanced at her. "Yet, your brother is doing the same as your father, why have you not confronted him?" The shopkeeper had a point, but Karin had the answers. (1)

"Yes, Ichigo is keeping secrets, but he was up front about it, and made me a promise before he left."

Isshin tensed, and a glint of surprise lit Urahara's eyes.

"Kurosaki-san did?" Urahara replied looking absolutely pleased.

Yuzu nodded. "Yes, Ichi-nii did, now we would like you to start explaining father."

Isshin didn't look up at her, intent on staring at his tea cup. "Alright, I'll tell him, but Yuzu and Karin?" The twins looked up, their father rarely every said their names.

"What?" "Yes?" They asked in unison.

Isshin's grin turned goofy. "My beautiful daughters are growing up! I'm so proud! Here give daddy a hug!" Karin kicked her father in the face before he was even able to jump up.

"Stupid goat chin," She growled sitting back down.

Yuzu smiled slightly. "That was anticlimactic-."

"-and just like our old man, right?" Karin said taking a big gulp of her tea; an angry tack appeared on her forehead. "And you try that junk again and I'll send you through the door." Karin threatened, glaring ominously.

Isshin faked cried. "How mean!" He took out a picture of Masaki from his wallet, and hugged it. "Look how mean our daughters are being Masaki, maturity has made them resent me."

The group collectively rolled their eyes, and went back to their tea…that is until Ishida Ryuuken spoke up. "Urahara experimented on your brother." He said lighting another cigarette.

"What?!" Threes voice said turning to the shopkeeper.

~*~

"The first kidou any shinigami learns is Bakudou no Ichi: Sai, a spell that involves a minimal amount of reiatsu with pristine control. Um…you achieved Bankai, correct?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yes, I got it during Rukia's Rescue."

She smiled. "That's great. Unohana-taichou said you would have some problems with reiatsu control, right?"

"I have a lot of reiatsu, but controlling it has always been hard." Ichigo admitted.

"Okay, for this kidou, visualize a chain make entirely out of your spiritual energy, and use it to bind your opponent, me. Be exact on what you want your reiatsu to do, or you'll lose control, making your reiatsu backfire."

Ichigo nodded, and closed his eyes focusing.

"I've got it." He said eyes still closed.

Isane nodded "Good, use visualization when you do Kidou, and you'll do well." She got up from her seat, and went to the door. "I'm afraid; we'll have to wait for you to get better before we can do any actual practice." She said smiling. "Hanataro-san will be in with your food soon, so try to rest until then."

She continued smiling as she walked out, closing the door silently, leaving Ichigo with his thoughts.

~*~*~*~

1) A flashbach for another time.

A/N: I have mostly typed the last part of chapter 12, and editing so that should be soon. The second update in as many days (I forget how many). I'm having problems with the document manager, so the new A Past Not Written Update might not be showing. Hopefully this mess gets cleared up soon .

**READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!**


End file.
